


Amor X Pluviam

by valentinXalbus



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, College romance, Destiny, Fate, Fate and Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Ongniel, Romance, Smut, Tragedy, ongniel fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinXalbus/pseuds/valentinXalbus
Summary: Ever felt an instant connection when you see a person and realize that "Hey, I'm gonna marry this person."? Well, it happened between Seongwoo and Daniel.A college OngNiel fluff fic centered on Seongwoo and Daniel's whirlwind romance.





	1. Captured in his Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Amor X Pluviam is the latin transalation of Love & Rain.

Ong Seongwoo, despite his godly looks and good personality, never experienced being in loved. He never felt the fun of gushing over someone who is attractive, the sensation of keeping an unrequited love to yourself nor the crushing feeling of being heartbroken.

 

He has quite the reputation on his school, not for being notorious, but for being everyone’s ideal type. As cliché as it may sound, every boys want to be him, every girls want to be with him. Who could blame them though? He got the stature of a high fashion model but the looks of a Western actor (Koreans call his face a Hellenistic type, or a face straight out of a Greek sculpture). His fashion sense is impeccable, clothes drape on him beautifully that even a rugged jeans and white shirt would look like a Prada suit on his body. His grades are high enough to secure him a consistent spot on the university list. His smiley and polite personality is adored by everyone, from his classmates, professors to the security guards whom he never fails to greet every morning. Everyone admires him, and envies him at the same time.

 

“His high standards hinder him from dating” is what usually people whisper whenever they see him walking on the cafeteria alone, reading books on the library with his bag as a companion or just casually strolling on the university corridors. But that isn’t the case.

 

Being born with a silver spoon on his mouth, Seongwoo grew up on a cloistered environment, with his pet dog as his only friend. He did not experience mingling with the masses, hopping from one train station to another, nor even running errands for his parents. He was living the “life”, but for Seongwoo, it was not living at all.

 

His university life is very much tailored by him. He enters and exits his classes, transfers classroom to classroom, eats lunch on the cafeteria (people sometimes wonder why he eats on the cafeteria when the food is unpalatable sometimes), and spends his vacant time on a couch at the school library. This “lifestyle”, a controlled and inflexible kind, is pretty much the reason why he never made friends nor dated someone before.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

“Well that’s unexpected.” Seongwoo whispered to himself as he extended his arms, just enough to catch the raindrops from the unexpected downpour. It was his last subject of the day, and the walk from his previous classroom to his next one would always take him roughly around 7 minutes. His current and next location are near each other, but oddly enough, no protection from a catwalk roof is available. He considered sprinting to the next building, but he remembered the laptop inside his bag, a precious gift from his loving mother and didn’t want to risk any chances of destroying it.

 

  
Seongwoo watched his classmates pass him by and bolt to the next building, all of them also taken aback by the unexpected torrent. Minutes went by so quickly, until he decided that waiting for the rain to calm down at this situation would be like waiting for the next appearance of the Halley’s comet. He hugged his bag, braced himself and counted – “One… two” ------

 

 

_**“Wait! Hey!”** _

 

 

Seongwoo freezed. Confused and curious, he turned around and searched for the source of that yelling voice.

 

A tall guy with broad shoulders, pink hair and a bright smile is galloping gleefully on his direction. He is an unfamiliar face to Seongwoo, or maybe just one of those people he never really noticed in class since he is always busy taking notes and minding his own business.

 

“Are you perhaps going to that building?” the guy greets him while pointing to Seongwoo’s supposed destination.

 

  
“Yes. _I am_.” Seongwoo responded. Seongwoo was hesitant, but inside him was a hint of hope.

 

“And it looked like you were planning on running without any protection, right?” the mystery guy replied.

  
“Yes. I did.” Seongwoo responded.

 

“Well, no more worries. I can help you if you like!” the mystery guy suggested. He was smiling with his eyes, and his pinkish lips showed a hint of his two front teeth. Seongwoo isn’t used with this kind of conversation, especially with somebody new to him. He thought of refusing the nice offer for a second, but thought that protecting his mom’s precious gift is way better than breaking her heart.

 

“Really? I mean… I mean yes please.” Seongwoo stuttered. “Besides, your clothes look really expensive. I would feel bad if they get really wet.” the guy answered with a playful tone on his voice. Seongwoo’s savior whipped his automatic umbrella and offered him his space like he said he will.

 

The walk to his next class was awkward. The playful and bright guy is now very silent. Their eyes never met, as Seongwoo kept his vision on a fixed line, his left and right hand gathered together, while the helpful stranger weirdly observed the rain and their surroundings, with his left hand on the handle and his right hand on his waist. They were on the halfway point of their destination when a muffled voice caught the attention of Seongwoo and his helper.

 

They both turn around with confused faces. Someone was waving on their direction. Seongwoo squints his eyes and failed to recognize the person. He looks at his savior who was squinting as well. It took the guy 3 seconds to realize that it was his friend that was calling for his attention.

 

“Dang it!” the guy facepalmed.

 

 “That’s my friend…and that’s my lunchbox and class notes that he is holding.” he continued.

 

“ _O..okay??_ ” Seongwoo responded with a confused face.

 

“Well, I can see that you’re in a rush… and I don’t want to be the reason why you’re late to your class, so take my umbrella with you and make your way.” the guy suggested with a louder voice that tried to combat the painful sound of the rain.

 

“How about you? You’re going to get wet.” Seongwoo answered back with concern.

 

“Oh don’t worry. I’m gonna borrow my friends umbrella on the way back.” the guy replied with an angelic smile on his face.

 

The guy grabbed Seongwoo’s hand and clasped it to the handle of the umbrella. The guy’s hands enveloped Seongwoo’s hand tightly to confirm that Seongwoo had a locked grip on the handle.

 

 

Before Seongwoo could even insist on accompanying the mystery guy, the guy dashed and braved the rain. Seongwoo was in a daze, as he watched the guy hopscotch his way to his laughing friend. He was amused and confused. The guy turned around and looked at Seongwoo with a huge smile, his eyes transforming into two little crescent moons. His eyesmiles transitioned into a beckoning gaze and shooed Seongwoo away, as if commanding him to continue walking and to not worry about him. Seongwoo’s eyes widened. He was stunned and flustered with the rapid successions of unexpected events. He was rooted on the ground for 5 seconds but later snapped and remembered his class that was about to start after a minute.

 

 

He arrived on his class just before his professor could. The class was a lecture on finance, a difficult subject even for Seongwoo. But Seongwoo’s focus was not on the lecture this time. His mind was occupied by the stranger who was kind enough to lend him his umbrella and brave the downpour so he won’t miss his class. The guy’s voice keeps on ringing on his ears, images of his shoulders and pink, bright hair continue flashing right before his eyes, and the memory of seeing the contrast between the guy’s bright, cute smile under the dark, bitter, rain disrupts his concentration. It was his first time feeling these kinds of emotion. He was fidgety and anxious and impatient. He wanted the his professor to dismiss the class earlier and see that guy immediately. He was expecting another interaction after the class ends. He was imagining scenarios and running simulations on his mind. He was excited like a little child. But these emotions vanished when he remembered one thing…

 

 

_He forgot to ask for the stranger’s name._

 

 

 

His heart sunk. He felt a heavy blow on his stomach. There was a bitter taste lingering on his mouth. The happy scenarios playing on his mind were replaced by sad thoughts of not meeting that guy once again, which was possible given how large the school and its population was.

 

 

The class ended and Seongwoo exited the classroom quickly. He stayed at the building for a good 10 minutes but still no trace of the mystery guy. Fifteen….twenty…thirty minutes and no one showed up with a smile as beautiful as the guy on his mind. The rain stopped and so were his expectations. He picked up the guy’s umbrella that he left on the classroom’s corridor to dry. As he was tidying up the guy’s umbrella, a ray of light shone on him. No sunlight was present during that time as it was already past 5 in the afternoon. But instead, written on the bottom of the umbrella’s beige-colored handle was a hint of hope that put a huge smile and sense of relief on Ong Seongwoo’s gloomy face.

 

 

 

_**KANG DANIEL** _

 

 

 

\---oOo---

“I was enchanted to meet you…”


	2. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo, as soon as he finished his plate, went up to his room and quickly changed clothes (he figured washing in the morning would be the same) and sat on the edge of his bed, with his laptop on his side. He wasn’t watching documentaries, reading news or doing additional research tonight. He was determined on not letting his wonderful day end with a cliffhanger.

Seongwoo’s chauffer found it weird, perplexing even, that Seongwoo, who usually sits back and shuts himself with good music, tried initiating short conversations on their way home today. He was very chatty, probably the most he’s heard Seongwoo talk for the past 3 years of him working in the Ong household. Seongwoo asked about his health, his family and his experience so far on their family. When things went silent for 5 minutes, the chauffer tried to return Seongwoo’s chattiness.

 

“Sir, may I ask you something?” the chauffer inquired. He was hesitant, but his curiosity prevailed.

 

“Sure! What is it?” Seongwoo replied enthusiastically.

 

“Did something nice happen at school?” he answered back. He casually looks at the car’s rear view mirror to observe Seongwoo’s reactions. After uttering the question, Seongwoo went silent for 10 seconds. He recalls his question and broke it down to understand whether the question killed the mood. “Sorry sir, I did not---“

 

“How did you know that it was a good day today?” Seongwoo interrupts him. The chauffer sneaks a peek at the rear view mirror, expecting a serious Seongwoo staring back at him, but to his total surprise, Seongwoo was looking back with a huge eyes and a smile on his face. This put him on ease, and continued the conversation.

 

“I mean sir, I’ve been driving you to school for 8 months now because of your injury, but we’ve never had conversations like what we are doing right now. I never saw you this happy even during family occasions as well. So I figured something really good happened.” he answers back while carefully thinking of the right words to use.

 

“I was that obvious?” Seongwoo asks, with a very curious tone. He was shocked with his chauffer’s confession, not from the part where he never really cared about talking to him, but from the obvious ecstasy that is oozing from him at the moment.

 

“Nothing really. It was a usual day but the last hour made up for the boring semester so far.” Seongwoo responded, clutching Daniel’s umbrella on his hand. His answer was ambiguous to his chauffer but the chauffer did not bother on asking for more details. He knew that his master’s smile was telling something different and that putting him on the hot seat would not work out.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

Seongwoo’s evening routine is the same every single time. As soon as he arrives, he looks for his mother and plants a kiss on her cheek. They eat dinner with the house helpers, and talk about their business and other important things that need to be discussed. He then proceeds on his room to undress, enter the shower and contemplate while washing away every inch of dirt that could have stuck on his soft skin. He dries himself up, lounges on his own couch and reviews his class notes (and does additional research) for two hours. If circumstances permit, he exhausts his remaining time searching online, watching documentaries and browsing international news.

 

This night, however, was different.

 

Seongwoo, as soon as he finished his plate, went up to his room and quickly changed clothes (he figured washing in the morning would be the same) and sat on the edge of his bed, with his laptop on his side. He wasn’t watching documentaries, reading news or doing additional research tonight. He was determined on not letting his wonderful day end with a cliffhanger.

 

“Well, that wasn’t hard at all.” Seongwoo exclaims after creating his first Facebook account for 10 minutes. Seongwoo does not own any SNS account. He thinks SNS accounts are useless and are just a waste of time and effort. His Facebook account has his name and the default display picture as the only information available to the public.

 

“Ok, now to you Mr. Kang Daniel.”

 

Seongwoo’s heart was pounding. His breathing became irregular for every time his fingers push on his laptop’s keyboard. Upon entering KANG DANIEL on the search bar, one profile suggestion came up. It was the same person he met today, except his hair was black and that he looked younger on the display picture. His profile wasn’t hard to find, given how unique his name is.

 

_“Wow, he’s really cute, now that I’ve seen his face on a steady vision.”_

 

_“His pink hair is cute though, so it was a nice decision.”_

 

_“He’s gained weight too, he’s more masculine now compared from this picture.”_

 

_“His beauty mark is really attractive too.”_

Seongwoo paused when he realized that he was talking too loudly to himself. He was drawing conclusions based on a single display picture that he was staring at for roughly 10 minutes already. He recollected his composure and proceeded to view Daniel’s photo albums.

 

It took him 30 minutes to gather basic information on this person who has totally captured his attention. He now knows that Daniel was a b-boy dancer, based on his headstand, mid air and trophy pictures. Daniel’s CATS photo album lead to the conclusion that Daniel might be obsessed with cats. Minhyun, Jaehwan and Jisung were his closest friends based on his tagged photos, and it was Jisung who called for him and Daniel’s attention a while ago. He also found out that Daniel was working on a part time job on a pizza parlor in Itaewon.

 

 

He felt guilty browsing a stranger’s profile, sorry for laughing at some wacky photos and nasty for ogling Daniel’s beach photo.

 

 

“ _Oh, he has abs too_.” he voices loudly, breaking his total silence after an hour. Seongwoo, now lying on his stomach with his feet crossed upward, shocked himself when his thoughts left his mouth. He didn’t realize that he was on Daniel’s profile for an hour or more. He was in disbelief, not from the photos he saw, but from the way he was acting ever since Daniel offered protection during the pouring rain. His heart is still beating fast, but compared from an hour ago, his breathing is now stable. In fact, his breathing was the only thing that was stable. His mental and emotional state were not. He was confused and amused. He was excited and afraid. But one thing he knows is that he wants to see Daniel once again and witness the warmth of his charming smile.

 

 

“Ah, screw it!”, Seongwoo screamed, bravely pushing the Add Friend button.

 

 

Upon doing so, he buried his face under his pillow, ears hot from the rush of emotions, heart now beating faster than ever. His hands were shaking from excitement, feet kicking from the embarrassment he was feeling. He surrenders himself and let fate do its job.

 

 

Seongwoo waited impatiently for the request confirmation. He was staring blankly at his laptop screen for 10…15…20…30 minutes. Scenarios played on his mind once again.

 

 

His thoughts went from:

 

 

“No, he’s just busy right now. Itaewon has a lot of people tonight ‘cause it’s Friday.”

 

“Minhyun and Jisung are with him right now. Let’s wait for another 30 minutes.”

 

“Let’s have faith! He’s just playing with his cats. He’ll check his Facebook later.”

 

to

“Yeah, he probably was just a kind soul who didn’t want someone to get drenched by the rain.”

 

“I mean, I can’t blame him. I know I look intimidating to other people.”

 

“Ugh, seriously? Korea has the faster internet yet he can’t get a notification?”

 

Seongwoo was going crazy. His delusions were crippling his ability to think rationally. He was throwing defense from Daniel’s side, but also providing counter arguments from his side. His optimism was turning into pessimism, but a sudden flash back of the sight of Daniel on the rain gave him hope. He abandoned the negative thoughts and tried thinking enthusiastically. “Seongwoo, don’t be too harsh on him. He’s probably tired or busy right now. Let’s give him time.”

 

 

Seongwoo, who is now visually neutral, closed his laptop, killed the lights and laid on his bed. He checks his phone, now installed with the Facebook application, for the last time, but still, no notifications were in sight. It’s already 11PM, way past Seongwoo’s usual 9:30 sleep. He shuts his eyes and slept with a heavy and hopeful heart. He was disappointed. He felt betrayed. He was left hanging. His day ended with a bitter cliffhanger.

 

 

Seongwoo managed to fall asleep quickly. The sound of the pouring rain, accompanied by the whirring of the air conditioning machine, was a relaxing white noise to his ears.

 

\---oOo---

 

 

Seongwoo was awakened by the loud crackling of the thunder. Disoriented and annoyed, he reaches for his phone to check the time. On top of his mobile was the time 2:33 AM. Below the time lies a huge surprise.

 

 

**KANG DANIEL accepted your friend request.**

_2 hours ago_

Seongwoo’s eyes widened. He felt a vein pop on his neck. Adrenaline rushed on his head, heart back to the rapid state it was hours ago. His sleepiness and slight headache from the short nap were gone. Caffeine kicked in, and he did not even drink coffee tonight.

 

 

“ **FUCK!** ” Seongwoo gasped. He frantically keys in his phone’s lock code to unlock his mobile.

 

 

“Oh my god!” Seongwoo huffed, bolted straight up and slapped himself to reassure that he was indeed awake. For the second time, he received his second shock of the night.

 

12:10 AM

 **KANG DANIEL** : Hi Seongwoo hyung!

 

 

\---oOo---

_“All I know since yesterday is, everything has changed.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I had this follow up chapter ready for my fanfic writing debut. Enjoy!
> 
> And yes, I'll be ending each story with a Taylor Swift quote to help summarize each chapter.
> 
> Don't forget to comment or push the kudos button!


	3. The First and the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has never dated someone. He’s naive and a bit dense, afraid and clueless. Daniel, however, promised to himself that if he found the one, he’ll never let go of that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter based on Daniel's POV. Enjoy!

Kang Daniel is a freshman on a prestige university in Seoul. Supported by his hardworking parents in the countryside, he is a passionate man who does everything to pursue his goals or basically everything he wants. He once aspired to be a b-boy world champion, but a leg injury prompted him to stop chasing an already invalid dream. Motivated by his love for entertaining people with his talents, he then attended vocal and rap lessons, but an unfortunate event forced his parents to stop funding Daniel’s wish of becoming a singer. Down and defeated, Daniel pooled all of his interests into raising cats instead. Now that he’s away, he frequently takes part time jobs to not burden his parents that much. His earnings from his jobs previously on a convenience store, coffee shop and now a pizza parlor are enough to sustain his rent and monthly expenses.

 

Daniel is quite a looker himself. He is tall, masculine with shoulders as wide as the Pacific Ocean. His past b-boy experience laid the framework for his sturdy back, abs and robust legs and biceps. When he’s not busy from work or school, he does curl ups and push ups on his room to keep flabs from appearing. However, despite his manly physique, Daniel had a baby face. He was dubbed as a human peach back in high school for baring resemblance on a famous app character. His bunny teeth and beauty mark under his eye are his trademark. His fondness over knee high shorts and plaid shirts gets teased a lot by his friends. Mix these characteristics altogether, and you create an unintentional heartbreaker. Despite dozens of confessions from his schoolmates and fellows from neighboring schools, Daniel has never dated someone. He’s naïve and a bit dense, afraid and clueless. Daniel, however, promised to himself that if he found the one, he’ll never let go of that person.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

It is Daniel’s third month on his new university, and things are going quite fine. He adjusted quickly in the city and the university thanks to his high school sunbae turned roommate and schoolmate, Yoon Jisung. Daniel made friends, including one boisterous man named Kim Jaehwan, who is the same age and year level as him. His semester was fun so far. His part time job and academic responsibilities are always his priority and he never neglects one, even if it entails staying up late and sleeping for only a span of a jiffy.

 

“Daniel-ah, may I borrow your Chemistry notes?” Kim Jaehwan requested after downing a bowl of soup. Him and Daniel were eating lunch at the university cafeteria. It was noisy and crowded, a perfect environment for Jaehwan to spout non-sense conversation and cheesy jokes when he likes to.

 

 

“Yes you may. _But you can not_. And yes, I know that you’re just going to copy my assignment.” Daniel responded without blinking an eye, rapidly dismissing any attempts Jaehwan might think of.

 

 

“Tsk.” Jaehwan grunts with an annoyed face. “Look at this guy being sarcastic thinking he’s some hot stuff. Don’t copy Jisung hyung’s humor. You’re trying too hard.”

 

“Well, then don’t try pushing your silly jokes when the punchline never even lands.” Daniel jokingly replies in a slower pace, emphasizing each word, lips pursed and both eyebrows raised.

 

Daniel thought he won this round of bickering, but to his disappointment, Jaehwan wasn’t paying attention anymore. Jaehwan’s vision was fixed somewhere, eyes following a certain person.

 

 

“Wow. Look at him.” Jaehwan cries out of admiration, his gaze still following the person who caught his attention.

 

 

“Who? If it’s Jisung hyung’s friend once again, I’m telling you to stop fantasizing about it. Minhyun is dating someone named Yeon --- Seonho I think.” Daniel responds with a concerned but mocking voice.

 

“No, you idiot! I’m over Minhyun-sunbae already! That’s so two months ago.” Jaehwan retorts with disgust on his face. “Him”. Jaehwan interjects, mouth pointing to the subject. “It’s him! That sophomore who’s ridiculously good looking!”

 

Jaehwan has mentioned this certain sophomore to Daniel countless of times. Daniel never bought it. For three months, he had learned that Jaehwan likes to exaggerate things. One time he called Daniel over to patch up a huge wound on his hand that turned out to be a painful but tiny papercut. Daniel does not believe Jaehwan’s description of the guy. The Hellenistic description, modelesque physique and fashion were definitely made up by Jaehwan. “So, you’re saying that Tom Cruise is now studying in our university” Daniel even joked once.

 

Daniel chose to not listen to Jaehwan’s words. He has been a victim by this petty trick for a couple of times already.

 

 

Jaehwan shakes his head. “Now he is sitting down. Oh, he’s 3 tables away from us. Wait, why is he alone? Ah, so the rumors are true. He’s friendless.” Jaehwan spoke, not even catching a break between those sentences.

 

 

“Are you a commentator or something? You think you’re David Attenborough and this is BBC’s Planet Earth?” Daniel laughs. He was proud of his own joke.

 

 

“Ah. First, that’s pathetic. Laughing on a sad joke. Second, why don’t you turn your head slowly so you’ll understand why I’ve been telling you that he is ridiculously good looking.”

 

 

Daniel was acting like a girl. “ _No. I. Don’t. Want. To._ ” he insisted.

 

 

Daniel, by this time, knows that Jaehwan was not lying. People in front of him were raising their heads to get a clearer view of the person behind him. Murmurs and whispers were audible despite the crying weather. Some were nodding in agreement as if they were sending their approval sign to the center of attraction. Daniel, however, was adamant. Jaehwan was acting exactly like his old self two months ago with Minhyun. Jaehwan described Minhyun as ridiculously good looking. While Daniel agreed with the good looking description, he thought that Minhyun was too pretty for his liking.

 

 

“You know I won’t look at him even if you bribe me with a sandwich.” Daniel shuts down Jaehwan’s next possible attempt.

 

 

“ _Oh yeah?? But you can’t stop me from forcing you though._ ” Jaehwan declares while standing up, placing both his hands over Daniel’s temples and forcingly turns Daniel’s head over the mystery guy’s direction.

 

 

Daniel fights Jaehwan’s force with his own strength.

 

 

“Ok. Ok. I’m going to look ok? Just get your dirty hands off my lovely face.” Daniel finally surrenders.

 

Daniel turns his head slowly. His vision was obscured by the people who were sitting between him and the guy. Daniel slightly stretches his neck to get a clearer view of the sophomore.

 

And then it happened…

 

 

**His eyes and the sophomore’s eyes met.**

 

 

As soon as Daniel stretched his neck and laid his sight on the sophomore, the Hellenistic man just finished his lunch, eyes now fixed upward.

 

Daniel froze. He was caught in the act, eyes wide open, body rigid as a rock.

 

“ _Oh…oh.. what should I do? This is embarrassing…fuck fuck…._ ” his inner thoughts yelped for help. He was about to sit down and play it cool when something unexpected caught him off guard.

 

 

 

**The ridiculously good-looking guy flashed a small smile similar to the :3 emoji, maintaining eye contact with Daniel with his head tilting in a 45 degree. The sophomore then gathers his stuff and leaves the cafeteria.**

 

 

Daniel knew his pupil dilated, an inaudible gasp left his mouth and his legs lost its strength. It was raining sourly, but he could feel cherry blossoms wilting away as the moment happened. He heard a long, sharp ping on his ears which was deafened by the fast, loud thumping of his heart. His senses were not working properly. The eye contact -> smile moment happened for 5 seconds only, but Daniel felt the world stop beneath his feet. It felt like as if eternity happened and Daniel experienced it first hand.

 

 

 “Heol.” Daniel sits down, releasing a huge and shaky exhale.

 

 

“Wow. Look at you miss. You’re so shaken right now.” Jaehwan teases Daniel, pointing at his ears that are now painted red. “Also, you are so welcome, Kang Daniel. I just made your whole semester worth it.”

 

“You were right Jaehwan. He is ridiculously good looking.” Daniel responds, still in disbelief that Jaehwan’s description were right and spot-on.

 

“Hey, what was his name again?” Daniel asks with no second thoughts, now more composed, but still frantic about what happened.

 

“Ah, I’m such a good friend. It’s **ONG SEONGWOO**. Gosh, snap out of it Daniel! Hahaha. You look so flustered right now, and it’s not even cute.” Jaehwan answered.

 

Daniel and Jaehwan left the cafeteria and strolled the campus, Jaehwan humming while Daniel was in a daze, using all of his mind’s energy to recall the magical moment that happened 20 minutes ago.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

Their eye contact was Daniel’s first and last interaction with Seongwoo thus far. Now, he is on the last month of the semester, and he was starting to question whether his crush was just a hallucination or a figment of his imagination. He tried looking for Seongwoo on the SNS accounts he had, but the guy was nowhere to be found. He proactively scanned every corner of the university but the large area, accompanied by the massive number of students, made it hard even for a coincidence to happen. He was losing hope, but he was not ready to give up just yet.

 

 

“Hyung, so what should I do?” Daniel asked Jisung with an ugly pout. Daniel, at this point, was very defeated. Mixed with the stress from his part time job and the unusual low scores from his quizzes, there was no point of acting jolly and bright. He needed to see Seongwoo again to at least replenish the energy that he has been gradually losing from the past weeks.

 

 

Jisung just finished his last class on the second floor of the university’s main building, Daniel waited for him and they are now ready to head back to their dorm.

 

 

 “Like I told you before, this school is too huge Daniel. If you’ve never seen him after that encounter, then maybe he isn’t just - - - “Jisung’s sentence was interrupted when the heavens suddenly released a massive torrent of water. “Woah, look at that. SBS News said that this day would be sunny throughout. What a bunch of liars. Good thing we brought our umbrellas.”

 

 

“Anyways, Daniel, if you are a firm believer of fate, then let fate do its work. If you see him again, grab the opportunity. Don’t let it go, ok? Also, I wouldn’t bother asking for his name ‘cause I’m sure you’ll never tell me.” Jisung continued, finishing his interrupted monologue.

 

 

“ **Hyu---hyung!!! Hyung!** ”. At this moment, Daniel grabbed Jisung’s arm. His grip was too tight, Jisung could literally feel his blood circulation slowing down.

 

 

“What?” Jisung throws a mean look over Daniel, who was now looking below, directly at the ground floor of the building.

 

 

“ _Hyung, could you go home without me?? Or could you wait for me here???_ ” Daniel, who was feeling down just a minute ago, was now jumpy and exclaiming out of joy.

 

 

“Ok. Ok. I’ll wait for you. I don’t really like walking alone.” Jisung replies, still confused over Daniel’s sudden change of mood.

 

 

“Good. Okay hyung, please hold my lunch box and bag for a minute ok?” Daniel, now in an impatient stance, hands over his stuff to Jisung. Daniel runs and leaves immediately as soon as his stuff was in Jisung’s care.

 

 

“ _Yah! Daniel! What are you doing?!_ ” Jisung shouts as he watches his friend sprint across the corridors.

 

 

Daniel paused upon hearing his question. **“Hyung, you just said moments ago to not let opportunities go right? I’m about to do it right now. Wish me luck!”** Daniel flashed his signature smile and resumed his long bolt down the stairs.

 

 

It took Jisung less than a second to realize what was going on.

 

“Wow. What good timing! Buddha, thank you!”

 

Jisung, now walking alone and admiring the rain, was startled when he heard Daniel’s voice echoing from the ground floor.

 

 

 

**_“Wait! Hey!!!”_ **

 

 

 

Jisung looks below and follows Daniel cautiously with his curious eyes. As soon as he looked over and saw the person Daniel was talking to, Jisung’s jaw fell, eventually followed by a manic laugh.

_“Omona, look at them.”_

_“Time to pull out the fairy godmother card.”_

 

 

\---oOo---

_“Saw you there, and I thought_

_Oh my God! Look at that face,_

_You look like, my next mistake!”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you've finally met Jisung and Jaehwan. :)
> 
> I hope everyone is satisfied with this update. I'm currently sick right now and took a day off my job, so I might start working on my next update once again. 
> 
> Comment any suggestions, comments and push the kudos button!


	4. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel remembers it vividly. He has the image etched in his memory. The way Seongwoo’s eyes widened, mouth opened, and hands clung on the handle of his umbrella. He reminisces how he fought back the urge to run back to Seongwoo to give him a huge, wet hug and introduce himself. He recalls their first eye contact a few months ago, how Seongwoo smiled with the corners of his lips, how his eyes squinted in the cutest way possible and how he tilted his head in the most adorable fashion. A huge flame was lit inside his heart. “He’ll find me. Yes, he will.” Daniel whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Daniel's POV.

 

Jisung calmly walks down the first floor of the university building with pristine, as if he was the president of the university. The cold feeling of the rain was combated by the warm, fuzzy sensation he was feeling while watching Daniel escort his crush in what seems to be like a scene out of a fluffy fan facition. He was recalling the moments where Daniel would randomly grunt or fake cry about wanting to see his crush. He felt like a proud father. He was watching his good friend, now fearless under the rain, living in this long-awaited moment.

 

“Ah, I can’t let it end like this.” Jisung nods his head and felt like a genius for whipping an immediate plan. “Brilliant idea. I love myself.” Jisung pats his own back while looking ridiculous but he didn’t really care.

 

Jisung tries to catch up with the future love birds, who are now halfway past their destination. He sprints for a moment, stops at the edge of the building, only inches away from being soaked under the pouring rain.  

 

“DANIEL!” Kang Daniel!” Jisung screamed at the top of his lungs. Jisung was a loudmouth, but the natural loudness of his voice was helpless under the roaring torrent. “ **DANIELLLLL!!!!** ”

 

 

Jisung waits for the two to acknowledge his attempt on getting their attention. As soon as he saw the pair stop on their tracks, Jisung raised his right hand and started waving and flailing them uncontrollably. He was waving for at least 10 seconds. His hand felt heavy, but he totally understood why Daniel didn’t recognize him immediately. He was either too dumbstruck to think rationally at the moment, or the rain fogged up his vision. He watched his friend and roommate sprint and gallop in the rain, now laughing like a crazed hyena.

 

 

“ _Hyung, what the hell_?? Didn’t you say you’ll wait? Why did you even call for me??” Daniel greeted him, obviously annoyed with Jisung’s interruption of his precious moment.

 

 

Jisung didn’t pay attention to Daniel’s angry sentiments. “You’ve made first impressions already. That’s enough to set the tone. That’s your umbrella right?” he asked Daniel, pointing at Seongwoo’s direction, who’s now entering the building in front of them.

 

 

“Yeah. What now?” Daniel interjects, still mad at Jisung.

 

 

“Anyways, our landlady just messaged me. She needs us in the dorm right now.” Jisung responded in a condescending tone. Jisung is a bad actor, he was trying his best to carry out his genius idea.

 

 

“What? No! I told him that I’ll catch up. And also, that’s my umbrella. I need to retrieve it. That’s really expensive.” Daniel voiced out, obviously lying on the last sentence. He was making an excuse so Jisung would let him go and chase Seongwoo back.

 

“Yah, I’ll just buy you a new one. Also, the landlady really needs us. Her text was in all caps. She’s mad, Daniel.” Jisung replied.

 

Daniel is a messy dormer and he felt guilty as soon as he heard “She’s mad”. “The landlady totally busted in my room and saw all the piles of unwashed clothes and dried tissues” these were the thoughts inside Daniel’s mind. As much as he wanted to refuse Jisung’s request and follow Seongwoo, he figured that being homeless would be much worse.

 

“ _Alright…_ ” Daniel whispered, dropping his shoulders, his head automatically bowing down. He was visibly upset, like a child who didn’t get his favorite candy at the candy store.

 

 

Jisung felt sorry.

 

 

 

The walk on the way home was totally silent and dry. Daniel was consistently looking at the ground, still sad from the short-lived romance he experienced a while ago. Jisung, on the other hand, was praying in his mind, hoping that Daniel won’t kill him when they arrive.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

“ **HYUNG! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!** ” Daniel screamed from his room, now furious after Jisung revealed that the landlady stuff was all made up. Jisung forced him to go home. He was panicking. “I didn’t even introduce myself to him!” he continued.

 

 

Jisung, now in defense mode, knew it was harsh, but he’s willing to listen to Daniel’s rant. “Yah. Daniel-ah, calm down. You’re being - - - “

 

“No hyung! I won’t calm down. Didn’t you say that I should grab the opportunity when I have it? Well guess what? I did, and you spoiled it.” Daniel continued, now bolting out of his room to confront Jisung.

 

 

Jisung brings his hands in front of his face, protecting it from an incoming punch in the face. “Yah, yah. You won’t punch me right???” Jisung sneaked a peek from his hands’ protection. “Anyways, I’ve been listening to your rant for almost 30 minutes, so could you please listen to me now?” Jisung pleaded.

 

Daniel didn’t speak. He recollects his composure and sits down on their old couch. “You better give me some Sherlock-level kind of explanations” Daniel sighed.

 

 

“Ok. So first of all, I’m really sorry. You know, but just a bit sorry.”

 

Before Daniel could even speak and argue, Jisung raised his index finger, gesturing a “Don’t talk and let me finish” sign to Daniel.

 

“Next, I’m really proud of you Daniel. You were so brave a while ago. I wasn’t really interested with your love life, but I didn’t know that you were crushing on Ong Seongwoo… Damn, you’re readying yourself for a heartbreak.” Jisung uttered.

 

“Wait, wait.. You know Seongwoo-sunbae?” Daniel, who was unbothered a while ago, suddenly showed interest on Jisung’s monologue.

 

“Wow. Look at you. Lighting up upon the mention of Seongwoo’s name. Yes, I know him. I hope he remembers me though.” Jisung replied.

 

“Wait, remember you??? What kind…what kind of connection do you have with Seongwoo-sunbae?” Daniel asked with a commanding voice that was filled with malice.

 

“Yah. Don’t get it twisted. We were classmates last semester. Became groupmates on a class presentation. Hang out twice to talk about the presentation. That’s it.” Jisung explained in a proud demeanor.

 

 

“Wow. So lucky! Give me more details about him hyung!” Daniel requested.

 

Jisung didn’t listen to Daniel’s request. “Anyways, going back to my monologue, I did force you to go home because I crafted a very brilliant plan.”

 

Daniel showed no interest. “Forget it hyung. It won’t happen.” Daniel stood up, now walking towards his room.

 

 

 

 _“Daniel, Seongwoo still has your umbrella, right?”_ Jisung spoke, his voice now collected as if he was a judge inside a noisy courtroom.

 

 

 

Daniel was rooted in the ground, a short zap lit inside his brain. “Yes. And I’m never gonna get it back.”

 

 

“You idiot. Hahaha.

 _That umbrella has your name written under its handle, right?_ ”

 

 

Jisung’s tone changed. He’s now speaking in a cheeky manner, as if he was hinting something and hoping that Daniel might get it.

 

 

Daniel stood silent for a short moment, faced Jisung and ran up to him to give him a huge hug.

 

 

“ **WAHHHH HYUNG!!!!** How could you think of that?!” Daniel was now smiling widely, his eyes glistening from joy. "Your plan is so _high school_ and dated, but I love it!". he added.

 

 

“Right? I told you I have a brilliant plan, didn’t I? Jisung responded, his hands clapping rapidly like a baby seal in every animated series. It was a brilliant plan, but for Jisung it was a bit amateur. It was a plan crafted for 30 seconds, so it was childish, a recipe for failure. “Besides, it’s the fastest way to confirm whether he’s also interested in you or not.”

 

“What do you mean hyung?” Daniel asked.

 

“Ugh.” Jisung groaned. “If he’s not interested, he won’t initiate any actions to bring back your umbrella. If he is indeed interested, he’ll look for ways to find you.” he implied.

 

“What if he looks for me only to return my umbrella ‘cause he felt bad?” Daniel countered Jisung’s theory with a pout.

 

“Yah. Stop being so negative. Seongwoo is not that kind of person. When he does not care, he does not care at all. I’m telling you. He didn’t even return the notes I lend him when we were preparing for our class presentation.” Jisung whimpered.

 

 

Daniel could only laugh at this revelation.

 

 

“Besides, have you seen his stunned face when he was watching you running in the rain? He’ll surely find you.” Jisung suggested, winking at Daniel, implying that Daniel did caught Seongwoo’s attention.

 

 

Daniel replied with only a smile. He did saw Seongwoo’s stunned face when he looked back at him while he was running in the rain. In fact, Daniel remembers it vividly. He has the image etched in his memory. The way Seongwoo’s eyes widened, mouth opened, and hands clung on the handle of his umbrella. He reminisces how he fought back the urge to run back to Seongwoo to give him a huge, wet hug and introduce himself. He recalls their first eye contact a few months ago, how Seongwoo smiled with the corners of his lips, how his eyes squinted in the cutest way possible and how he tilted his head in the most adorable fashion. A huge flame was lit inside his heart. “He’ll find me. Yes, he will.” Daniel whispered to himself.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

Daniel didn’t have work that night. In fact, he was free for a week because the pizza parlor’s owners were on a vacation. Him and Jisung decided to watch movies to kill time. Their movie marathons usually last until 4am. They love watching horror flicks, slasher films in particular, because they find it hilarious.

 

It’s 12AM already. Jisung and Daniel finished watching 2 movies, and are now in the middle of their third movie. Jisung left the living room briefly to get a glass of cold water. On his return, he looks at a surprised Daniel, panic obviously written in his face.

 

 

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re afraid of this movie? We’re watching this for the 3rd time already.” Jisung joked.

 

“ _Hyung, he found me._ ” Daniel gasped, still in a visual shock.

 

“Who? The monster? Daniel, it’s a movie.” Jisung shook his head and sat down.

 

“No, hyung. Look.” Daniel responded, bringing his phone closer to Jisung’s face.

 

Jisung leaned back to have a clearer view on Daniel’s phone. As if he’s seen a ghost himself, Jisung let out a loud “ **Heol. Daebak. This is crazy.** ”.

 

 

 

 

**FRIEND REQUESTS**

            **ONG SEONGWOO**                                **CONFIRM   DELETE REQUEST**

 

 

 

“What fresh hell is this???” Jisung exclaimed, still in disbelief. “He did find you… and it was light speed fast. Yah, Daniel. You must have really left an impression on him. Wah, I didn’t know my brilliant but not so brilliant plan would work…immediately.”

 

Daniel was smiling like an idiot. He was in a daze, but you could see joy in his body movements. “Hyung, what should I do?” Daniel asked in a cutesy way.

 

“ _What should you do???_ Of course, you'll accept it and send him a message.” Jisung replied.

 

“Send him a message? All of a sudden?” Daniel was shocked with Jisung’s suggestion.

 

“Uhm, yeah. Duh! Of course! He found you this quick, you stupid. He’s into you.” Jisung replied. “Wow, daebak. I didn’t know he has a Facebook account. I couldn’t find it last time.”

 

“Neither did I.” Daniel responded as he pushed the CONFIRM button. He scrolls down Seongwoo’s non-existent Facebook posts. “Hyung, I think he made this account today. I’m his only Facebook friend. And he does not have any posts or albums at all.”

 

Jisung’s jaw dropped. “No way.”

 

“ _Yes way._ ” Daniel replied bringing his phone in front of Jisung's face, showing him the evidence.

 

 

Jisung sprung up, and began lecturing Daniel. “Ok, he’s really into you. Why do I say so? First, he just met you today, well technically yesterday ‘cause it’s midnight already, but he just met you like what, 6..8 hours ago?? Second, this guy took the time to create a Facebook just so he can look for you online. Wah, to think that he didn't give us his phone number and the only way we could communicate with him for the class presentation was through e-mail. So primitive. And third, you’re the only person he’s added. He created that account for you.” Sherlock Jisung concluded. “I rest my case. Now message him, you dumb rock.”

 

 

Daniel was not listening to Jisung.

 

In fact, he already messaged Seongwoo before Jisung could even finish his preaching.

 

 

**12:10 AM**

**KANG DANIEL:** Hi Seongwoo hyung!

 

\---oOo---

 

_“Cause I can’t help it, if you look like an angel,_

_Can’t help it if I want to kiss you in the rain…”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it guys! The POV of both our characters from that fateful encounter in the rain. 
> 
> This chapter officially starts the beginning of a beautiful romance that is about to happen in the next chapters.


	5. Heart Attack

Its 2:33 AM. Upon reading Daniel’s message on the chatbox, Seongwoo’s hands started shaking uncontrollably. The shock from reading his message punched his soul out of his body. He was totally awake now. Seeing the green circle beside Daniel’s name signified that he was still awake. Scenarios started running inside Seongwoo’s head once again. “Don’t tell me he’s been waiting for my reply for 2 hours already.” Seongwoo’s heart fluttered from his own delusions. “No, no. Seongwoo, be calm.”

 

 

**12:10**

**KANG DANIEL** : Hi Seongwoo hyung!

 

 

Seongwoo looks at the message. It’s a 3 word sentence, but for Seongwoo, it was an excerpt straight from a love letter. Seongwoo calmly types his reply.

**2:35**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Hello there! :)

 

 

Seongwoo was talking to himself. He was freaking out. He has never talked to someone in the Internet (his and Jisung’s e-mail conversations don’t count). “Yes, that’s obviously the easiest reply.” “Wait, did I just send a smiling emoji?” “No, that’s acceptable. It makes you look friendly, Seongwoo.” “Play it cool, no more emojis.”

 

 

**2:36**

**KANG DANIEL** : Sorry, it’s supposed to be Seongwoo-sunbae. :3

 

Seongwoo didn’t mind Daniel’s informal tone.

At this point, Seongwoo started wondering when did Daniel knew his name. “Hmmm, he must have looked for me.” “Right, right. I didn’t introduce myself to him awhile ago. He searched for me, that’s for sure” Seongwoo’s delusion continued.

 

                                                                        **2:37**

 **ONG SEONGWOO:** Wait, how did you know my name?

 

Seongwoo sent the message. He was anxious about Daniel’s answer. Seeing the three dots appearing and disappearing made him fidgety. He was expecting a heart-fluttering answer. “Ah, you see… I was interested in you for so long now…” Seongwoo squealed while imagining. Then he heard a ping. It was Daniel’s reply. Upon seeing it, he facepalmed.

 

 

 

**2:39**

**KANG DANIEL:** Umm, cause it’s written in your profile??

 

“Of course Seongwoo! You’re so stupid.” he furiously scratches his head. “That was so stupid of me to ask. Was I too obvious??” Seongwoo felt so embarrassed.

 

**2:40**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Ah, of course. Haha I was kidding.

 

Seongwoo felt it was a good save. He pats himself in the back. “Good job.”

 

 

 

**2:42**

**KANG DANIEL:** Besides, you’re quite famous, so of course I know you sunbae. :D

 

 

Seongwoo’s eyes squinted and eyebrows scrunched. “Me, famous? For what??? I’m trying my best to avoid every people in the campus though.” Seongwoo spoked, as if he was talking to Daniel face-to-face. He ponders for a while, thinking of what to reply.

 

                                                                                                                                                **2: 44**

 **ONG SEONGWOO:** I don’t remember joining clubs or contests to be famous??

**2:45**

**KANG DANIEL:** Um ‘cause you’re handsome sunbae. Haha :D :D

 

 

Seongwoo felt a gush of blood rising on his head. He knows he was blushing. His ears were hot, and his mouth couldn’t stop from forming a huge smile. “Don’t get too worked up Seongwoo. He’s bluffing.” he fixes his posture and continues their conversation.

 

**2:46**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** I don’t think so.

 

Seongwoo knows he’s handsome. He was fishing for Daniel’s compliment. “Bite my bait. Bite my bait. Bite my bait.” Seongwoo was expecting Daniel’s praise.

 

Daniel’s reply is taking so long. It’s been 4 minutes, yet Seongwoo felt really impatient. “He must be bored.” he sighed while pouting.

 

 

 

**2:50**

**KANG DANIEL:** um I think so doe. ur eyes are so pretty. ur clothes are really nice too. ur tall, smart and chic. u smell good. i think ur perfect. ur so dreamy. so yes, ur handsome, handsome like a manga character. thrust me. ;)

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened. He was in awe upon receiving Daniel’s sudden confession. “Isn’t he taking it too fast? And what the hell is with the winking face and THRUST ME??” he chuckled. He wasn’t offended or uncomfortable with the confession. Honestly, he was flattered. He liked it. Seongwoo was typing in his reply when…

**2:51**

**KANG DANIEL:** trust*

 **KANG DANIEL:** Sorry Seongwoo sunbae, that was my roommate. Sorry!

 

 

Seongwoo frowned. He was a bit disappointed. But he didn’t take it to deep. He actually blamed himself for not noticing the sudden change on the spelling and tone of the message. He smiled, imagining Daniel and his apologetic face. “He’s so cute.”

 

 

**2:52**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Haha. It’s ok Daniel. Your roommate is funny.

**2:52**

**KANG DANIEL:** I’m really sorry. ☹

 **KANG DANIEL:** But I think you’re really handsome too, sunbae. :D

Seongwoo let out a soft chuckle while fanning himself. It was raining, and the air conditioning was running, but he was hot. He could literally feel his heart exploding in his chest from all of the emotions building. “This is crazy.” he exclaimed, now totally enamored by his growing crush on Daniel.

**2:53**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Thank you! You’re handsome too.

 

 

Seongwoo complimented courteously. This, for Seongwoo, is his way of flirting. He likes being direct, he’s a bad liar after all. He wanted to go into detail on why Daniel is handsome. How his pink hair fits his cute face perfectly. How his beauty mark and bunny teeth make him more adorable. How his body makes him look so effortlessly sensual. But he has to keep it simple, or else his crush on Daniel would be so obvious.

 

 

**2:54**

**KANG DANIEL:** But you’re more handsome sunbae. Hahaha :D

 

 

 

“Daniel, stop it. My heart can’t take it all.” Seongwoo was screaming softly at his phone, hoping Daniel receives his plead for mercy. “Is he flirting with me? Is he, is he??? Lord, tell me he is.” Seongwoo giggled, another sign of his delusion. His misconceptions were off the roof. He thought it was time to know why Daniel is still awake at this time.

 

**2:56**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Thank you for that compliment. Aren’t you tired? Why are you still awake?

 

 

 

“He was totally waiting for my message.” Seongwoo postulated.

**2:57**

**KANG DANIEL:** Ah, my roommate and I were watching movies. It has been our habit. :D

Seongwoo snickered. “Lies.” His imaginations won’t dwindle down.

 

**2:57**

**KANG DANIEL:** How about you hyung? Why are you awake right now? I sent my message 2 hours ago so you must have been sleeping?? Or maybe not.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s mouth dropped. He was busted. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Look at you being so rude and curious. You’re right, I was sleeping and you’re message woke me up. I waited for your request confirmation but it took you so long.” he was arguing with his phone. “You dummy. Be thankful, you’re pink hair looks cute!”

 

**2:58**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Ah. I didn’t notice your message. I was busy doing my assignments for today.

 

 

Ong Seongwoo pats himself again for a nice save. “You can’t catch me.” Seongwoo challenged.

 

 

 

**2:59**

**KANG DANIEL:** But it’s Saturday today sunbae. We don’t have classes? :D

Seongwoo’s face went blank. He was caught red-handed. He wanted the ground to open up and bury himself from the embarrassment. “Now, I’m being really obvious. I’m screwed.” Seongwoo whimpered.

 

**3:01**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** I mean my Monday assignments.

 

It was a lame excuse. Seongwoo wanted to puke from that amateur save.

**3:02**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** By the way, thank you for saving me awhile ago. I hope you made it into your class.

 

**3:03**

**KANG DANIEL:** No worries sunbae. I made it into my class safe and sound.

Seongwoo releases a sigh of relief. He successfully changed the topic and preventing himself from being busted.

**3:04**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** As for your umbrella, I still have it with me. That’s actually how I found your name.

 

**3:04**

**KANG DANIEL:** It’s ok sunbae. You can have it.

**3:05**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Oh no. I insist. It’s a pretty umbrella. I should bring it back.

 

Seongwoo was making excuses. He wanted to keep the umbrella, but he wanted to see Daniel again, as soon as possible.

**3:05**

**KANG DANIEL** : Well if you insist. Hahaha :D

 **KANG DANIEL:** How about tomorrow then?

 

 

Seongwoo was so ecstatic upon reading Daniel’s request that his phone fell into his face. “You dummy, I know you want to meet me again.” Seongwoo was still delusional. “Play it cool, Seongwoo.”

 

**3:07**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Ok! How about we meet at that café near our university? The one beside that restaurant with sunflower decorations?

**  
3:08**

**KANG DANIEL** : Ah, you mean Never Ever Café? Sure sunbae. I like it there.

 

**3:09**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Glad you’re familiar with it. Ok. Tomorrow, Sunday, at 2:30 PM?

**3:10**

**KANG DANIEL:** Noted sunbae! :D

Seongwoo throws his phone on his side, plants his face under his pillows and started kicking his blanket. He was wiggling his body, like a worm sprinkled with salt. He was acting like a child, continuously repeating “Oh My God” to himself, as if he was a rapping in the fastest beat ever. He was humming a love songs inside his head. He picks up his phone, and reads Daniel’s reply.

 

**3:11**

**KANG DANIEL:** Ok sunbae! See you then. BTW, it’s getting late already and I don’t want to tire you so I’m gonna go for now. Good night sunbae! It was nice talking to you!

 

“NOOOOoooooooooo….” Seongwoo thought to himself. He’s now crying without tears, suddenly saddened by the bad news. “That’s it??? A 30 minute conversation???” he was asking for more. “What the hell was that???” he was hungry for more time, but he wasn’t mad. In fact he totally understood Daniel’s farewell. He also didn’t want to exhaust Daniel who’s probably sleepy now from watching movies. His yawns were indicating that he also needed sleep as he was resting for 3 hours only. “Oh well, at least I still get to meet him.” Seongwoo smiled. His sadness was short-lived and his heart was back from fluttering.

**3:14**

**ONG SEONGWOO:** Ok Daniel. It was nice talking to you! Good night!

 

 

 

Seongwoo closed his phone, tucked himself in his blanket and closed his eyes. It took him an hour before he could finally fall asleep.

 

 

\---oOo---

Jisung and Daniel have just started their last movie of the day. Daniel took a short bathroom break, only to return to their living room with Jisung holding his mobile phone.

 

“Wahhh. Ong Seongwoo is still as formal as ever.” Jisung greets Daniel, who is now making his way back to the living room.

 

“It’s cute tho---- wait, how did you know that we we’re chatting already?” Daniel sits down with a curious and loud voice.

 

“Daniel, do you think I’m stupid?? Nobody smiles and laughs randomly and talks and says _Too cute_ to himself while watching a horror film. Only lunatics do. So it’s either you’re a lunatic or you were talking to him.” Jisung replied, his hands rapidly moving, as if he was typing in something on Daniel’s phone. “I’m really smart you know.”

“Hahaha, was I too obvi----- Hyung, what are you doing????” Daniel was oblivious over Jisung’s suspicious action.

 

 

“Hyung, what are you doing?!” Daniel snatched his phone back, but before he could, he’s heard the sound of a message being sent. Jisung just pressed the SEND button. “HYUNG!!!”

 

 

Daniel reads the message that Jisung has sent to Seongwoo. While reading, Daniel’s eyes grew bigger, his nose now fuming ferociously. Before he could even finish reading the embarrassing message, Jisung ran to his room, locking the door, his laugh was loud and bursting. “Sorry Daniel-ah. HAHAHAHA I just have to.” he apologized insincerely.

 

 

 

“Hyung!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!!! WTF was that message????” Daniel was panicking, but his way of speaking was mixed with an uncontrollable giggle. “Hyung, wtf is _i think ur perfect. ur so dreamy. so yes, ur handsome, handsome like a manga character._ It’s too greasy!!!” Daniel was screaming playfully, while banging on Jisung’s door. “AND WTF WAS _THRUST ME_??? Hyung, I’m still a virgin you know, right? That’s too wild!” Daniel continued, totally embarrassed of Jisung’s evil prank.

Jisung was dying from laughing, “Yah Daniel… hahahaha.. I can imagine Seongwoo’s face while…. reading..that! haha” he could barely finish his sentence.

 

 

“Hyung, if he stops talking to me, better don’t come out of that room or I’ll beat you!” Daniel jokingly threatens Jisung.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s reply calmed him down. He was totally in a good mood, that he became oblivious about the shrieks and screams that were emitted by the main characters of the movie they were watching. Jisung later joins him to resume watching the movie. The whole time, Daniel’s eyes were fixed on his phone, while Jisung was busy switching from watching the movie and looking at Daniel with a judging eyes. “Daniel, stop smiling like an idiot. You look so scary.” was the only thing he can say whenever he catches Daniel with a huge grin and a suppressed chuckle.

 

“Hyung, he’s too cute! Hahaha” Daniel laughs boisterously, showing Seongwoo’s _Ah. I didn’t notice your message. I was busy doing my assignments for today_ reply.

 

 

 

“Um, that was totally unnecessary Daniel. You’ve already said _Ah too cute_ at least 9 times already.” Jisung complained, giving Daniel a grossed-out expression.

 

“Whatever. Stay bitter.” Daniel replied with a sarcastic look.

“This brat!” Jisung grabs a pillow and throws it to Daniel, who was unbothered and now busy typing in his reply.

 

They went silent for 10 minutes. The sound of the movie and Daniel’s message pop up sound were the only thing audible. Daniel was calm already and so was Jisung.

 

Jisung, now tense from the growing build-up of the movie, let out a huge shriek when someone hugged him unexpectedly.

 

 

 

“HYUNGGG!!!!!!”. It was Daniel. “HYUNGGGGG!!!!”

 

Jisung unbinds Daniels arms that were wrapped around his neck. “What is it!” he was totally annoyed over the unwarranted scare that Daniel gave to him and the unintentional choke hold.

 

“Hyung! I got a date!” Daniel declares with an excited voice. "Look.” and brings his phone closer to Jisung’s phone, as he points to Seongwoo’s appointment.

 

“Now. Send your goodnights and call it a day.” Jisung quickly responds.

 

 

“What?? All of a sudden??? But we were talking for only 30 minutes.” Daniel complained.

 

“Yah. Don’t you know the push and pull technique? You’re seriously an amateur when it comes to love. You send a good night message so he’ll miss you more, so he’ll anticipate your next meeting. Tsk, tsk. Aigoo Daniel, what will you do without me?” Jisung was back on his preaching persona.

 

Daniel followed Jisung’s advice and ended his conversation with Seongwoo. Even if he didn’t want to, he thought Jisung’s advice was for the best. They continued watching the final movie that they were viewing. Daniel’s attention was somewhere though and didn’t care about the movie’s plot because to him, his love story was more interesting.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

“ _It feels like one of those nights, we won’t be sleeping…_

_…I gotta have you, I gotta have you.”_


	6. Dropping Hints (Part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Seongwoo attempt to flirt with each other - the one in a subtle way, the other in a very blunt style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Daniel and Seongwoo's date.

12PM SUNDAY – Jisung, who has fallen asleep on their living room couch after a tiring movie marathon yet again, is awaken by the loud clashing of what seems to be kitchen utensils. Irritated, he opens his eyes, gets up and looks at the source of the interruption. It was Daniel, busy rummaging inside their refrigerator, obviously looking for something that could satisfy his hunger. He observes a sleepy Daniel bring out a box of cereal and a carton of fresh milk from the old fridge.

“Hyung, I didn’t know you were awake.” a smiley Daniel greets him.

 

“I didn’t know I was awake too, until I heard you banging kitchen wares likes it’s the first of January.” he sarcastically replies.

 

“Haha. Sorry hyung. It slipped.” he raises the aluminum bowl to prove his innocence.

 

Jisung was still disoriented. His 5 hour beauty rest wasn’t enough to replenish his energy.

 

“Yah. I didn’t know you and Seongwoo are talking already. That’s quite fast.” Jisung stated, while making his way to their kitchen. He is also preparing his cereal breakfast.

 

“What do you mean hyung? Yeah, we messaged each other last Friday night. Is that what you mean? We didn’t talk yesterday.” a confused Daniel responded.

 

“Forget it.” Jisung concedes. He quickly realized that it was Daniel’s sleeptalking that he was hearing last night.

 

_“Hyung, you’re so cute. You remind me of my cats back in Busan.”_

 

_“Your three moles are like a constellation.”_

 

_“Hehe. I really like you hyung.”_

These were some of the cringe-inducing lines that Jisung had to endure last night. The shield from his pillows and folded ears weren’t enough to spare him from this kind of suffering. He can’t fathom the fact that even Daniel’s dreams are filled with lovey-dovey moments with Seongwoo. His face turns sour, and his body shivered from the amount of cheese he was feeling. He lets out a loud chuckle, makes his way into their living room and ruffles Daniel’s head, “Daniel, you’ve fallen really deep. Aigoo.”. He was teasing an oblivious Daniel, who was busy munching down on his cereal.

 

“Hyung, what should I do?” Daniel asks him.

 

“What do you mean _What should I do?_?” Jisung fires back.

 

“Hyung, today is my first date with Seongwoo hyung. I don’t know what to do, it’s my first time.” Daniel explained, his voice unclear from the last gulp of cereal stuffed in his mouth. He’s already done eating and proceeds to return his aluminum bowl and spoon on their sink, which was stacked by a mountain of unwashed plates, pans, spoon and fork.

 

“Yah Daniel-ah. Look at you. What _date_?? Haha. He’s just meeting you to return your umbrella.” a mischievous reply by Jisung. “Don’t get too worked up or you’ll find yourself disappointed.”

 

Daniel’s eyebrows gathered. His eyes squinted, “Hmm. What do you mean hyung?”.

 

“Seongwoo is one of the most boring person I have ever met. He’s more boring than Minhyun. Talking to him was like talking to a person from the Joseon dynasty. He’s too formal, too reserved, too calm and too stoic. You know people called him a living sculpture right? He is. His personality too. Haha.” Jisung responded. He wasn’t too serious while explaining it to Daniel, but what he was saying was the truth. Seongwoo, from what he’s learned from their short interactions, was the stereotypical rich kid from those Parisian stories who are too elegant and too posh for the commoners.

 

 

Daniel didn’t mind if Seongwoo was boring or too rigid. He likes it. In fact, he thinks it’s charming. “Really? That’s cute! Make things more interesting.”

 

Jisung just sneered at him from across the living room, mindful from the fact that Daniel really has fallen deep for Seongwoo’s inexistent charm. He watches Daniel enter his room, who’s now busy digging into a pit of washed and unwashed clothes. Daniel comes out with three different kinds of shirt.

 

“Hyung what should I wear for today’s date?” he raises all three just enough for Jisung to differentiate the clothes from each other.

 

“You mean _What plaid shirt should I wear today?_ ” Seriously, Daniel? You’re gonna scare him with that thug fashion.” Jisung retorts. “Wear a denim pants, white shoes and a nice-looking sweater, not the Supreme or I Am Not Human Being sweaters, ok?. That’s the basic boyfriend look, you moron.” Daniel has a questionable fashion sense, if we’re talking from Jisung’s perspective.

 

“Haha. Ok hyung! Thanks!” Daniel replies, who’s numb already from Jisung’s critiques about his fashion. He searches for his dark grey sweater and proceeds to ask for Jisung’s approval. Jisung gives him a thumbs up.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

“Do you think that color makes you look a bit intimidating?” a helper asks Seongwoo from a distance, who’s busy checking himself in the mirror.

 

_“May I see the second option?.”_

_“OK. That maroon shirt is Gucci. This one is Prada.”_

 

 

Seongwoo, being a privileged member of an uber rich family, has access for a fashion consultant whenever special events that involves his family take place. He does not need to visit stores frequently, instead, he chooses from a rack of personally-picked ensemble that Kwon Hyunbin chose for him. He has been working for Seongwoo for at least three years already, and you could consider him as one of Seongwoo’s friends. They’re totally friends from Seongwoo’s viewpoint, as he feels at ease and comfortable with Hyunbin’s presence.

 

“By the way Seongwoo, if you won’t mind, is there a sudden event today? I’ve checked your family schedule, and I don’t remember Madam setting or attending an event for today.” Hyunbin quizzed. Usually, his presence is summoned for big events such as business parties or family dinner with important guests.  

 

Seongwoo was now trying his second option. “Not that of a big deal actually. I’m just going on a date today at 2:30.” he stated. Seongwoo looked at him, raising both his eyebrows in a cheeky manner.

 

“ _Isn’t this a bit too much? Asking for a professional stylist for a…date?”_ Hyunbin thought to himself. He wasn’t mad, but baffled from this unnecessary request. Hyunbin thinks that Seongwoo has an impeccable taste, that he often times wonder why his expertise is even employed by him.

 

“Would you want to try a long sleeve shirt?” he asks, pretending to not care about Seongwoo’s weird explanation. He walks to Seongwoo’s direction, and lends him a white button up shirt. “This one is Dior.”

 

It took Seongwoo a minute or two to fully button his long sleeve shirt and tuck it skillfully under his navy blue slacks that perfectly emphasized his long legs. A pair of coffee brown leather shoes finished the look. Seongwoo tweaks his hair, and turns around. “How about this? Will this be ok?”

 

Seongwoo looked divine. Hyunbin is quite the looker too, has sharp features like a model, but at that moment, he found Seongwoo really handsome, and this was coming from someone who was secure with his preferences. “Yes. I think that’s great. That’s a perfect boyfriend look. That person will surely fall for your charms.” He truthfully replied with his seal of approval. “Which restaurant would you be taking the lucky person?” he followed up with a question.

 

Thinking about their meeting place, a small but cozy coffee shop, a total opposite of the luxurious restaurants that Hyunbin had in his mind, made Seongwoo laugh. “Haha. That would be a secret.” Seongwoo remarked. “I’ll get this Dior shirt ok, and its packaging too.”

 

Hyunbin is getting suspicious. Seongwoo never asked for any ensemble’s packaging before. All of the Gucci, Prada, Dior, Chanel and other luxury brands that Seongwoo owned is meticulously stored in his huge walk in closet. “What? Even the packaging too??? You’re really strange today, Seongwoo.” he probes, now totally at ease after doing his job.

 

“Haha. You think so, too? Well, don’t we all when we’re crushing on someone?” Seongwoo smirked, his gaze totally in trance.

 

“I guess so. Well, I hope your date works out for you. You seriously need a lover. You’re too handsome to be single.” Hyunbin reasoned.

 

“I hope it works out too.” Seongwoo sincerely hoped the best for today’s meeting. “You know what’s crazy? I just met my date yesterday.” His confession resulted to an amazed Hyunbin.

 

“Wah Seongwoo, take it easy. Isn’t that too abrupt? Haha. Anyways, no hanky pankys on the first date.” he joked on a flustered and speechless Seongwoo, face dusted with the red color. Hyunbin couldn’t decipher Seongwoo’s expression so he just followed his joke with another thoughtless joke. “Seongwoo, don’t tell me, you’re still…”

 

“Yah! I’m not. I have experience.” Seongwoo jested. _He was lying though._

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

Daniel arrived at Never Ever Café, 10 minutes before their scheduled meeting time. The café had a cozy and warm interior, reminiscent of Aspen cabins during the winter. It had 8 tables that could fit  2-4 people. It was rather small for a luxurious looking café, but Daniel liked it. The small coffee tables provided a close distance for anyone who would sit face to face. The café had few people today, despite it being a sunny Sunday. Daniel hypothesized that it was probably from the abnormal weather.

 

Daniel picked the table nearest on one of the corner of the stores. He thought that Seongwoo wouldn’t want people passing by and taking about him, hence his choice. He sits and wonders for a while. Before a waiter could take his order, he signals him a hand gesture, implying that he’s waiting for someone.

 

Five minutes and Daniel has become anxious and fidgety. “Am I underdressed? Will he like my personality?” were some of his worries.

 

 

Just like magic,  Taeyeon’s song, RAIN, was now playing in the café.

 

 

“Ah, I like this song.” he whispered to himself, admiring the lyrics of a masterpiece. “ _Come to think of it, when I first saw Seongwoo sunbae at the cafeteria, it was raining. Last Friday, it was raining when I offered him my umbrella. It was raining when we were messaging, too. Today, this song played on our first date. Haha._ ” Daniel’s thoughts were reaching, but for him, these were not coincidence. He and Seongwoo were bounded by the rain, like two lovers connected by a red string.

 

 

His heart was fluttering while listening to the song. He has heard this song for hundreds of times already, but this was his first time focusing and listening to it with intent and focus. He was touched and moved by the lyrics, especially when the Taeyeon powerfully belts out the last part of every chorus:

 

 

_Then I freeze in the times that are so clear, as I am wet with the memories_

Then I draw out the beautiful you in the rain

 

 

This part affected him the most. It was beautiful and totally conveyed his developing feelings for Seongwoo. He remembers it all, Seongwoo’s angelic smile in the cafeteria, his stunned face from watching Daniel play in the rain, his cute and thoughtless replies from their Facebook conversation. “Ah, this is crazy.” he giggled, covering his face, hiding his embarrassment from potential witnesses from his solo moment.

 

 

And just like a scene from a romance movie, as soon as the song ended, the chimes installed on the door rang, a familiar figure shone all over Daniel’s eyes. The sun was beaming, but he could see the silhouette of the man who just entered the café.

 

 

It was Seongwoo.

 

“Woah, look at him.” Daniel unconsciously spoked his inner thoughts. His mouth was unhinged, totally admiring the beautiful creature he’s apparently meeting today. Seongwoo's eyes scanned the entire cafe, while cutely moving his head, reminding Daniel of the meerkats he watched on a documentary. “Ah, so cute.”

 

 

At this point, the people inside the café were fully aware of Seongwoo’s presence. People were murmuring and whispering to each other, casually pointing into Seongwoo’s direction. The audible _“Heol, he’s really handsome.” “Daebak. That’s an actor right?” “Wah. He looks like an idol.”_ from the neighboring tables made Daniel jealous. He felt as if he’s sharing Seongwoo to the world. Deep in his heart, he only wants Seongwoo for his eyes only. It was a selfish wish, but Daniel was eager on making it a reality. An envious Daniel, bolted up his chair, raised his hand, and let out a modulated whisper “Sunbae! Seongwoo Sunbae! I’m here.” Seongwoo heard his signal, as he nodded his head and quickly prances to Daniel’s direction.

 

 

“I’m sorry I’m late.” Seongwoo greeted him with a smile.

 

“Ah no, it’s alright sunbae. I was just too early. Maybe too excited.” Daniel replied, scratching his head and flashing his signature smile.

 

“Is there a problem?” Seongwoo asked when he noticed Daniel looking around the café.

 

“Ah nothing sunbae. It’s just that people are staring at us… particularly at you. I’m not just used with this kind of attention.” he timidly reasoned. Who could blame them though? He knows that if he was one of the onlookers, he’d stare at the young prince too.

 

“Now you know how I feel. It really feels miserable when I’m eating alone in the school cafeteria and people would stare at me for unknown reasons.” at this moment, he summons and waits for the waiter. “What do you want? It’s my treat.” Seongwoo winks at him upon his suggestion.

 

Daniel’s heart skipped, but he didn’t want his emotions to be transparent. He recollects himself, “Anything. I’d be down for anything.”

 

“Eyy, that’s not fun. It’s our first time talking so we should know each other’s preferences.” Seongwoo argued, flashing a smile to the helpless kid.

 

“Ah, I’ll order an iced americano and the strawberry cake.” Daniel chirped, letting out a cute, forced smile, blinking rapidly.

 

“Haha. Too cute.” Seongwoo responded. At this juncture, the waiter is now in front of Daniel and Seongwoo.

 

“Ah, one order of Iced Americano, Caramel Macchiato, strawberry shortcake, blueberry cheesecake and pistachio pudding. Please put lots and lots of whipped cream on the caramel machiatto.” Seongwoo rapidly blurted their order while the waiter skillfully jotted down every word that left Seongwoo’s mouth. “Thank you!” he ended it with a smile. “I really like their pistachio pudding, so we should share it.” he directed these words to Daniel.

 

 

“Would you want a couple discount sir?” the waiter inquired.

 

 

This question caught Daniel off guard, he was ready to rebut these words when he looked at Seongwoo, who’s totally collected, signaling him with a _What should I say?_ face.  

 

 

“Haha. Not today. But maybe on our next visit.” Seongwoo replied, his eyes now on Daniel’s direction.

 

 

Daniel couldn’t help but wonder if he’s really talking to the same Seongwoo, who Jisung described as the most boring person he’s ever met. This person in front of him was so far, very chatty, cheeky and charismatic. His bluntness was a revelation, but Daniel didn’t mind it at all. He was charmed by Seongwoo’s honesty and playful banters. The sudden heart attacks could have killed him on the spot, but he was enjoying every bit of it.

 

“By the way, your name is pronounced as DANIEl right?” Seongwoo queried, now bringing back his attention from their interrupted chat.

 

 

Daniel didn’t understand this question. “What do you mean sunbae?”

 

 

“Is it DA-NIYEL or _DAY-_ NYEL?” Seongwoo emphasized the differences by talking slowly like a child who’s learning to talk.

 

 

“Ah, it’s DA-NIYEL, sunbae. I’m a guy, of course it’s DA-NIYEL.” he responded. His nerves vanished. He felt safe and comfortable with Seongwoo’s unexpected personality.

 

“Ey, there are girls named Bonnie, so there might be boys named as _DAY-NYEL_.” Seongwoo reasoned, letting out a proud laugh from his lame joke.

 

Daniel laughed at this joke. It was lame and that’s exactly the reason which made him laugh. “Fair point.”

 

 

 

A short, awkward pause passed by…

 

 

 

“By the way, about last Friday …” Seongwoo’s voice is now a bit more serious. “Thank you so much.” Seongwoo’s eyes was glistening with sincerity.

 

 

Daniel’s heart started beating a tad more faster upon seeing this sight, a more vulnerable version of Seongwoo, similar to that “stunned” face he saw under the rain.

 

“Ah, no worries sunbae. It was a fateful encounter.” Daniel sincerely responded.

 

“Ahaha, what do you mean fateful encounter? Are you implying that we’re destined for each other? Cause I really hope you do.” Seongwoo was speaking in a playful manner, but he was dropping hints that he hoped Daniel would immediately bite.

 

 

Daniel was still feeling jittery from Seongwoo’s bluntness. _Damn, this guy’s flirting is obvious_ he thought. Daniel figured that if he really wants to be with Seongwoo, then he better take Jisung’s advice of taking the opportunity when it comes to you. _Seongwoo sunbae is flirting with you, so you better flirt back._

 

 

Daniel gathers his courage and bravely responds in a cheeky manner “Yes. I think we’re destined for each other.” He then looks at Seongwoo, who’s totally shaken by his sudden revelation. Seongwoo was blushing like a cherry tomato. His ears were red, his eyes seemingly searching for an unidentifiable object by how fast it was moving. _Was that too honest???_ Daniel thought to himself. He knows that he is blushing too, but he didn’t care. He was admiring Seongwoo who’s flustered by his unexpected fearlessness. _Fuck, this sunbae is too cute._ Daniel wanted to pinch Seongwoo’s red cheeks, but he knew that that was taking it too far.

 

 

“Sorry, sunbae. Was that too honest?” Daniel apologized.

 

 

“Ah..—no…I was just surprised… I didn’t expect you to ---actually…” Seongwoo stuttered.

 

Seongwoo’s mind went blank. _Seongwoo, calm down. Calm down. You flirted with him first so you better keep calm. He’s flirting back. That’s step 1 accomplished._ Before going into this date, Seongwoo pledged to himself that he must at least get a confirmation of Daniel’s feelings toward him. _You’re doing great, now continue with this pace._

 

 

And then queue in a long silence. The romantic tension between them was so thin, a bread knife could slice through it. It didn’t last long as their orders arrived just in time.

 

“Let’s eat!” Seongwoo cheered, doing his deadly 45 degree tilt and smile.

 

“Sunbae, you really like doing that smile.” Daniel gushed, fanning himself from the sudden heart attack that Seongwoo has caused him.

 

“Huh? What smile?” Seongwoo asked while talking a bite of a slice of the blueberry cheesecake.

 

Daniel sips from his cup, and clears his throat. “This one.” and imitates Seongwoo. He tilts his head, squints his eyes slightly and does a “:3” smile. 

 

Seongwoo found Daniel’s impersonation of him really cute. “Daniel stop doing that. You’re cute enough. You’re making it hard for me to focus.” he joked.

 

“I’m not cute Sunbae. Haha. But you are really cute. You remind me of my cats in Busan.” Daniel responded. For a span of 30 minutes, Daniel is getting used from Seongwoo’s greasy one liners that he had the courage to answer back with cheesy clap backs.

 

“Haha. That’s not what you said last time. Didn’t you say I look perfect, dreamy and I look like a manga character?” Seongwoo teased Daniel, raising one of his eyebrows, and flashing a suggestive smirk. “Thurst me??”

 

“SUNBAE!” Daniel’s voice raised but not loud enough to cause a commotion. “That was not me. I swear. It was my roommate.” he pouted, looking like a lost baby duck.

 

“Aigoo, too cute, Daniel.” Seongwoo now leans a little bit closer, cups his chin with both hands, looking like a handsome sunflower. “You don’t agree though? I don’t look handsome? That’s too bad.” returning Daniel’s pout back to him.

 

This sight of Seongwoo stopped Daniel’s breathing momentarily. He let out a gasp, trying to avoid Seongwoo’s piercing gaze that’s ripping his heart. “Ah..---I think..—you’re handsome..sunbae.—Yes..and also, it's supposed to be,..--trust me. Th--thrust me is too sexual...”

 

“You look so cute while flustered. It’s too endearing. I was just joking. I know it wasn't you. I hope it was though.” Seongwoo replied. “By the way, please tell me if you’re getting a bit uncomfortable with my behavior. I don’t really like being formal. It’s too suffocating.”

 

“Ah. It’s ok Sunbae. I like it. Please excuse my weird behavior too.” Daniel was conscious of his passive aggressive flirting. One minute he’s exchanging compliments with Seongwoo, the other minute, he finds himself gushing over Seongwoo, who’s trying his best to keep the conversation fun and exciting.

 

 

\---oOo---

_“And I knew when I saw your face,_

_I’d be counting ways to see you.”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it. Part two of their date and what happened afterwards will be posted next week, so stay tuned!
> 
> P.S I have a bit of trouble thinking of stylistic ways to convey my story, so please bare with my simple writing. My writing is inspired by high school/manga romances, hence the simple, visual story telling.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos!


	7. Sealed (Part 2)

Seongwoo and Daniel spent an entire hour and a half discussing about random things about themselves. Daniel talked about his friends, his cats and his past b-boy experience, while Seongwoo chatted about his out of the country trips and his dogs. They have also exchanged their digits, and promised to keep in touch with each other. The first 30 minutes were awkward, but the tensed environment started drifting away as time went on. The café’s atmosphere was warm and cozy, but the air enveloping the two college studs was more magical. The café is still not packed with people, but compared to its situation hours ago, the customers trickled in slowly. Daniel was praying to himself that nobody from their university would witness the unexpected combo.

 

 

“By the way..” Seongwoo spouted out of nowhere, munching the last piece of pistachio pudding that him and Daniel shared together.

 

 

“Here.” he brings out a Prada box from the paper bag he brought.

 

 

Daniel was stunned with the sudden present. “Uhm, isn’t this too much? I haven’t bought you a gift.” Daniel, by this time, is aware of their financial gap, based from Seongwoo’s stories of his international trips. He doesn’t think lowly of himself, but he’s amazed by the amount of opulence and luxury on Seongwoo’s life. _So this is how chaebols make friends? By giving branded gifts on their first date?_  Daniel thought to himself.

 

 

“Just open it.” Seongwoo flashed a grin.

 

 

“I can’t. This is too embarrassing on my part.”

 

 

“Ah, don’t you trust me? I’m hurt.” Seongwoo pouted.

 

 

 

Daniel knew that refusing Seongwoo’s expensive gift would be impossible. Just like a soldier defusing a tricky explosive, Daniel meticulously opened the packaging and unfolded the cloth-like material hugging the gift. Underneath it was his umbrella. It looked funny, resting inside a Prada packaging, when the item cost him only $10 dollars. He released a sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn’t an expensive shirt, because his conscience would bug him until he could replace Seongwoo’s uncalled generosity.

 

 

 

“You scared me.” Daniel’s voice was softer, almost leaning on the aegyo-ish tone.

 

 

“Well, I might give you the real deal next time, so prepare yourself.” Seongwoo replied with a naughty little wink.

 

 

Daniel knew his face blushed as he felt his ears turn hot. “Wha--..what..do y—do you mean, rea-..real deal?”

 

 

“Haha. I mean, I might give you expensive gifts. It’s in my nature. And you don’t need to give me one.” he responded. Seongwoo raises his hands to call for the barista’s attention, gesturing a “bill” sign to indicate that they’re ready to pay.

 

 

“So, where do you want to go next?” Seongwoo quizzed. “I’d personally want to meet Jisung once again. I’m afraid I left the wrong impression on him last time.”

 

 

The barista approached the two lovebirds in the making, ready to receive Seongwoo’s payment. “We accept credit cards.”

 

 

Seongwoo brings out a black, matte card from his leather wallet. The barista’s eyes widened, Daniel was amazed. He knew what that black card stands for. He swallowed nervously and just looked at the barista with a confused smiled.

 

 

 _I can’t let this rich guy visit my messy place, no, not this time._ Daniel started thinking of ideas for a romantic first date. “How about we visit the Han River Bridge? The weather is great for long walks.” he suggested.

 

 

“Hmm…I guess that’s not a bad idea. Let’s get going then.” Seongwoo stood up, gathered his things, dusted his clothes, Daniel followed suit.

 

 

The walk to the scenic bridge felt like a walk to a long aisle. The expected glances of people made things a bit uncomfortable, but they would just laugh it off. Awkward silence was interrupted by Seongwoo's short jokes. Daniel liked Seongwoo’s humor, it was old school, savage and often times, the punch-lines wouldn’t land, but to Daniel, it felt like watching an experienced stand-up comedian. Seongwoo, on the other hand, admired Daniel’s maturity and outlook in life. _Are you sure you’re not 30 years old._ He even joked one time.

 

 

And then suddenly, the clouds went dark, and it started raining.

 

 

The two were drenched for the first 10 seconds, as Daniel frantically brought out his umbrella from Seongwoo’s outlandish packaging gift.

 

 

“Ooops, this feels hauntingly familiar.” Seongwoo chuckled.

 

 

Both were sharing a safe shade under Daniel’s umbrella once again, the same scenario which happened two days ago. Seongwoo’s hands were gathered together, while Daniel has one free hand and the other on the umbrella’s handle.

 

 

Daniel couldn’t help but smile while travelling to their destination.

 

 

“Tell me.” Seongwoo suddenly interrupts the silence between them.

 

 

“Tell you what?” Daniel answered back quickly.

 

 

“The reason why you’re smiling and giggling for 10 minutes already. And don’t tell me, it’s because I look funny.” Seongwoo looked at Daniel with a cute, little smile.

 

 

 

“It’s not that. Haha. I just think it’s cute, how it’s always raining when we’re together.” Daniel snickered.

 

 

“Elaborate?” Seongwoo’s voice was calm.

 

 

 

“It was raining when I first saw you months ago, last Friday, it was raining when I saw you again. Our first conversation…it was raining, too. Even today.” Daniel explained, still keeping his eyes in front of their direction.

 

 

Seongwoo stopped upon hearing Daniel’s explanation. Daniel looks over, bewildered by Seongwoo’s sudden reaction. He recalls his story on his mind, pondering whether he said something out of place or off putting. He reluctantly looks at Seongwoo, who is still silent and motionless from Daniel’s explanation.

 

 

His eyes are met by Seongwoo’s moist eyes, glazed wet, obviously moved by his explanation. Seongwoo is still not speaking, but his eyes were fixed into Daniel.

 

 

“What?..” Daniel was also lost in words, upon seeing Seongwoo’s stunned face. It is his favorite Seongwoo expression, the same face he remembers from that fateful encounter in the rain.

 

 

 

“Nothing. I’m just..- moved.. I guess.” Seongwoo shyly responded. It took Seongwoo all of his might to not hug Daniel from that spot.  “Can we stop here for a while? I want to admire the view. It’s my first time here.”

 

 

Daniel, was shocked with this revelation, but he understood why. Seongwoo, who grew up in a cloistered environment, never really got the chance to enjoy such trivial and simple things. They descended from the walkway, and stood on the near-edge of the viewing platform. The rain stopped, and the weird smell of the freshly cut grass and newly wet ground and concrete fill the air.

 

 

They were rigid for about 3 minutes, total silence between the two of them. Daniel didn’t want to disturb Seongwoo’s serene time.

 

 

“Daniel, thank you again.”

 

 

“It’s no big deal, really.”

 

 

“No, I mean it. Thank you.” Seongwoo wasn’t looking at Daniel while speaking, but Daniel could see the sincerity from Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

 

“Ah, you’re welcome sunbae. Well, you see, I also made sure----- _WATCH OUT!!”_

 

 

Daniel, sees a man on his motorcycle heading to their direction, directly on the puddle near them. Daniel grabs Seongwoo’s one hand, and wraps Seongwoo’s shoulder with another, bringing him closer to him and using his body to shield Seongwoo from the incoming splash. Upon feeling the water landing on his back, he looks at Seongwoo, whose face now was painted in red.

 

“Sunbae, are you ok?” Daniel managed to ask Seongwoo without stuttering. Their faces were six inches apart from each other, and he could feel Seongwoo’s exhales on his face.

 

 

 

He releases Seongwoo from his grip.

 

 

 

“Sorry sunbae. I acted too rashly. I shouldn’t have touched you. You see I was----“

 

 

Daniel’s explanation was stopped when suddenly, Seongwoo moved in closer, and planted a kiss on his lips.

 

 

Seongwoo’s lips landed perfectly on Daniel’s. There was no tongue action involved, just a sweet peck that induced butterflies on both man’s stomach. It lasted for less than 3 seconds, but Daniel felt his world stop. Even when Seongwoo’s lips left his, he was frozen, rooted in the ground, eyes wide open, thoughts incapable of explaining what had just happened. It was their 3rd day as acquaintances, and suddenly a kiss?? _This is crazy_.

 

 

“Ah…ah..I should.. go I guess??”

 

Seongwoo, also shocked of what he did, couldn’t find the right words to say. He was too embarrassed, but he had enough. Enough of resisting the urge to hug and kiss Daniel all day. The romantic gesture sealed the deal. It triggered the kiss. He turned his back towards Daniel and started power-walking. Frazzled, he just continued on walking without looking back at Daniel, when suddenly, someone from behind gave him a tight hug.

 

It was Daniel, just as he expected.

 

 

Daniel’s forehead was resting on Seongwoo’s shoulder. His arms refused to let go. His breath was getting shorter and heavier. He didn’t care if people would see them, all he cared was this precious moment with a precious person.

 

 

 

 

Daniel still has his arms wrapped around Seongwoo’s waist, and forehead still propped on Seongwoo’s warm shoulder. “Sunbae, hyung… You probably know it.—but I’m gonna say it anyways. I know we just met days ago, but I feel like I need to say it or else, I might regret it. I like you hyung! I like you, Ong Seongwoo.”

 

 

He felt a hand touch the back of his head, gentle strokes caressing his pink hair. He felt Seongwoo move, and as he raised his head, he looked at Seongwoo, who is now in the verge of tears.

 

 

“I like ----“

 

 

 

The next seconds was filled by the loud cry from the skies. It started raining, once again.

 

 

 

oOo

_“It’s our first kiss, it’s flawless, really something,_

_It’s Fearless.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. Something unexpected came up so I had to postpone writing. Comments and kudos are really appreciated. They motivate me. :)


	8. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Daniel and Seongwoo's date. Enjoy!

_I like you too._

 

 

Seongwoo’s words were interrupted by the uncalled releases of torrent from the sky. He grabs Daniel by the hand, and tries to open his umbrella, but surprisingly, Daniel refuses and does not move a muscle. He looks at Daniel, who is looking at him with the most earnest eyes.

 

 

“Ah..Daniel, at this rate, we are both going to get sick from this rain.” he suggested with a cutesy voice.

 

 

Daniel ignores Seongwoo’s suggestion. Instead, he grabs the older guy’s body and brings their body closer together. He’s hugging Seongwoo once again, now, their faces in front of each other. Daniel buries his face on Seongwoo’s neck, which prompts Seongwoo’s heart to beat even faster. Seongwoo does not refuse, he does not even flinch when he saw people passing by and looking at them with judging eyes. They were not talking, only the sound of the rain as their background music, but the warm embrace was enough to convey their feelings for each other. They stayed like this for a minute, accepting the rain with their wet bodies, with Seongwoo constantly stroking Daniel’s head while the younger just stayed still.

 

 

“Daniel, if you’re going to keep on doing this, you better make sure you’re in for the long run? Cause right now, I’m starting to picture us growing old together.” Seongwoo felt Daniel’s giggles and quick nods. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

 

Daniel, who has been hugging Seongwoo like a koala on a tree, finally released the older guy from his tight embrace. He looks at Seongwoo with a huge and hearty grin.

 

 

 

“So what’s your next plan?” a calm and collected Seongwoo asked.

 

“Besides kissing you right now? I’m not sure.” Daniel playfully answers.

 

“Ah. Save that for later. I mean what are you gonna do with this?” Seongwoo gestures to his and Daniel’s wet bodies. “See? That’s what I meant.”

 

 

“I’m not sure hyung!” Daniel replied as he unclasped and opens his umbrella. Seongwoo, who’s visibly shivering, stood quickly underneath the umbrella’s warm shade.

 

 

“How about you bring me to your apartment then? And before you could even refuse, I won’t accept a NO as an answer.” Seongwoo responded. “It’s your fault I’m wet, LITERALLY”, he stressed the last word before the younger one could even give him a suggestive smirk.

 

\---oOo---

 

It only took them 20 minutes of awkward and chilly (they were literally cold from the rain that drenched them moments ago) walk to arrive at Daniel and Jisung’s apartment.  As soon as the pair entered the simple apartment, Daniel rushed quickly to his room, to fix the messy beddings, gather the clean and dirty clothes scattered in the floor and pile them together at top of a little chair and collect the dried tissues he was hoarding. He sprays cologne on his room, grabs a towel and change of clothes for both him and Seongwoo.

 

 

He approaches Seongwoo, who he left near the door, and whose eyes are busy scanning the entire apartment.

 

 

“Please don’t judge my apartment. We’re not really rich.” Daniel darted across the unit. He lends a clean towel for Seongwoo to dry his damp body.

 

 

“I’m not that kind of person. Although, you should probably start using air freshener.” Seongwoo replied with a wink. “It smells… manly? Yeah. Manly.”

 

 

“Haha. Ok. If you say so. Here sunbae. You could change into this. Sorry if it’s not like your expensive clothes.” Daniel offers with a sincere apology.

 

 

“Hey. Don’t say sorry. Also, thank you! These clothes are cute.” Seongwoo replied, while checking the gray sweatpants and black t-shirt that Daniel lend to him.

 

 

While Seongwoo was busy changing his clothes in the bathroom (which was the cleanest part of the whole apartment), Daniel hurriedly tidied their living room, which was full of junk food plastics and soda tin cans. He fixed the cushion pillows scattered on the floor and brushed the sofa with his bare hands, hoping every bits of chips that fell on it were removed.

 

 

“How do I look?” Daniel is met by Seongwoo, who is now wearing his clothes. _You’re perfect_ would have been the perfect answer for Seongwoo’s question, but Daniel just replied with a simple “You look great.” And he does. How the sleeves of the t-shirt reach Seongwoo’s elbows, the sweatpants that looked like prison clothes on Seongwoo. It was the cutest sight he have seen this day (besides Seongwoo’s stunned face in the rain exactly an hour ago.).

 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I forced you to let me into your apartment. I should’ve not suggested it.” Seongwoo apologizes.

 

 

Daniel approaches Seongwoo and drags the older to sit with him on the sofa. “It’s ok sunbae. Besides, I like to know you more.” Daniel flashed a toothy smile. Seongwoo couldn’t help but smile and chuckle from Daniel’s sudden aegyo. “You’re too cute.” he muttered while pinching Daniel’s cheeks.

 

 

Seongwoo throws himself into Daniel, his head into the other’s chest. “Hey, awhile ago, you told me you like me right? I like you too, Daniel. I know it’s like 3 or 2 days since we’ve formally met and talked to each other, but I know what I’m feeling is not just a crush. I want to know you, too. I want to be with you, also.” Seongwoo confessed, still with his head buried on Daniel’s chest.

 

 

Daniel wraps his arms around the older. “Me too, sunbae. I meant what I said a while ago. I really like you.” They stayed like this for about 5 minutes, with Seongwoo hearing Daniel’s heart beats, and Daniel warming the older with his tight embrace. It didn’t take them long enough to decide what to do next.

 

 

They found themselves watching the first episode of Jisung’s favorite TV series, Scream Queens (which Daniel termed as a “tacky Mean Girls rip-off), as per Seongwoo’s suggestion. He asked Daniel if he had any TV series saved on his computer, Seongwoo asked for a comedy series, and when Daniel mentioned “Emma Roberts”, it was decided. Daniel had watched the TV series for how many times already (it was Jisung’s favorite, after all), but watching it with Seongwoo felt like the first time. Every punch lines that the Chanels would throw at each other, Seongwoo would laugh at, Daniel, even more. They were immersed with the episode, with Seongwoo pointing into every suspicious character as the murderer of the series, and Daniel just laughing at the wrong guesses by his sunbae. The whole hour was spent admiring Emma Robert’s beauty and laughing at her sassy remarks, dashed with the pair’s frequent glances on each other. It was not a romantic movie date, but Seongwoo genuinely enjoyed it, and so did Daniel. He even considered watching it once again if time permits.

 

 

It’s 6PM. The first episode of Scream Queens just finished, and the two are left with nothing else to do.

 

 

“Wanna eat?” Daniel suggested. Seongwoo shakes his head. “I’m not hungry yet.” Seongwoo is now lying on the sofa, his head on Daniel’s lap, who is still sitting from the same spot.

 

 

“Let’s just stay like this then?” Daniel asked with the cutest eyes and a small smile. Seongwoo replies with a nod. Daniel plants a kiss on Seongwoo’s forehead, with the older, responding with a peck on the cheeks.

 

 

Seongwoo closed his eyes, while Daniel watched Seongwoo. He found his finger hovering and tracing Seongwoo’s pretty moles, which formed a beautiful constellation into the guy’s divine face.

 

“Ah this is crazy.” Daniel exclaimed with a whisper. His emotions were overflowing. He couldn’t imagine these series of crazy events happening in just a span of days, not even weeks. But he is happy. In fact, he is way more than happy. He felt lucky. “Ain’t I the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

Seongwoo does not respond. The younger treated this as a signal for him to take a nap, too.

 

 

It’s 8PM. Daniel and Seongwoo were woken up with a loud squeal from Jisung.

 

 

**“WHAT THE FUUUUUUCCCKKK??!?!?”**

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

_“Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water,_

_You put your arms around me, for the first time._

_You are the best thing,_

_That’s ever been in mine.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit weak cause I just buried a loved one so my mind is still not 100% focused. Sorry.


	9. Push and Pull (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another character enters the story to spice things up.

Daniel and Seongwoo were woken up by the loud squeal that came out of nowhere. The pair, still disoriented from their interrupted nap, found a stunned Jisung with a mouth left open. Before the two could even react, Jisung let out a tremendous “WHAT THE FUCK!!!”, enough to shake the souls out of the groggy love birds.

 

“Jisung hyung, what’s the problem?” a voice outside the apartment rushed in. “Wow--- What?!?” the person exclaimed.

           

 

Daniel, who was surprised by Jisung’s loud entrance, was not expecting another guest to discover him alone in the apartment with Seongwoo. Seongwoo, on the other hand, had his hands covering his whole face, his ears red from embarrassment. It was not what they’ve expected. Daniel, prior to a conversation with Jisung earlier, knew that his roommate would not be home by at least 10pm (Jisung told him that he’d be accompanying a friend for a project). Meanwhile, Seongwoo promised to himself that he’d leave the apartment after waking up from their slumber (he even set an alarm that would blow up at 9pm).

         

“Minhyun hyung, you’re here too?” Daniel greeted the unexpected visitor, as if he and Seongwoo weren’t caught in the act.

           

“Ahaha. Hi Daniel. Hi Seongwoo.” Minhyun greeted back, forcing a laughter to break the awkward silence between the four people inside the room. Seongwoo, squinted his eyes for a bit, curious as to how Daniel’s friend knew his name.

           

“Yah, Kang Daniel. I’m here too.” Jisung snickered and rolled his eyes. Jisung moved from his rooted position and approached Seongwoo slowly. He extended a hand and flashed his prettiest smile, “Hello Seongwoo. I hope you remember me from last time. I’m Jisung.”

          

“Of course I do. Who wouldn’t forget you.” Seongwoo replied with a shy smile. “I’m sorry if I barged in your apartment without even telling you.”

           

“Oh don’t bother. Daniel’s friends are my friends. Besides, you’re the first human being that he brought in here since he moved in months ago, well, if you’d consider Jaehwan human.” Jisung responded with sincerity and looked at Daniel during the Jaehwan jab. Daniel giggles and so do Minhyun.

           

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it. Jisung and Daniel likes beautiful people, that’s why I’m their friend. So don’t worry about it.” Minhyun added, exchanging looks with Daniel and Jisung, and winking at Seongwoo at the end of his statement. Seongwoo laughs while Daniel squints his eye, taken aback by the unnecessary wink from his hyung.

           

 

 

The next 10 minutes was followed by an awkward separation between the pairs. Jisung and Minhyun were at the kitchen.Daniel and Seongwoo were positive that the two were talking about something fun because they were gesturing around each other while letting out a giggle and random “No, it will work.” “Are you sure?” and “Haha. Genius!”. Daniel and Seongwoo, on the other hand, was still sitting on the sofa, eyes fixed on Minhyun and Jisung, deciphering what  the pair could be talking about. “You think they’re talking about us?” Seongwoo asks Daniel in a worried demeanor. “No sunbae. They’re just like that. Minhyun hyung is Jisung hyung’s no.1 supporter. He just laughs at everything even when they’re not funny. Haha. Pathetic right?” Daniel giggles, looking at Jisung with fake disgust. “As if you’re no different, you cute peach.” Seongwoo pinches Daniel’s biceps playfully, Daniel jokingly groans in response.

 

 

“Hey! Just so you know, Minhyun and I are still here. Get a room you two!” Jisung announced, receiving a chuckle from Minhyun and a loud “Shut up hyung!” from Daniel.

 

 

“Anyways, I have to leave now.” Seongwoo bolts right up from the sofa while fixing his clothes. It was getting late and he really thought he was being a nuisance to Daniel and his friends. “I had fun. Like really!” He tells Daniel with a smile. “Okay hyung.” Daniel replies.

 

When Seongwoo turns to face Jisung and Minhyun, he sees the pair walking up straight to his direction, with the pack of Hite beer that they bought from a convenience store nearby before they’ve arrived. He tilts his head, and stars to get anxious. “Ah….Jisung..Minhyun.. I have to leave?” Seongwoo spoke as if asking for a permission on a scary school principal.

 

“All of a sudden?” Minhyun quizzed. “But we just met you like 10 minutes ago.” he added, putting one arm around Seongwoo’s shoulder. This gained another squint from Daniel and an uncomfortable giggle from Seongwoo.

 

 

“He’s right. And also, we like to know you more. You’re like Daniel’s first male crush.” Jisung nods with a funny smile. He looks at Daniel, who mouths an “I will kill you” statement towards Jisung with a flushed face.

 

“But I’m being a nuisance. You two must have went home to do some project or class requirements.” Seongwoo insisted. He was really embarrassed after all.

 

 

“Oh no. Hahaha. Minhyun and I went home to drink.” Jisung lifts the pack of Hite beer that was on his hand. They really planned on drinking. Jisung flunked a major test and found out about the result today while helping Minhyun with his project. Minhyun, who knew that refusing Jisung’s offer would be pointless, casually tagged along, while reminding Jisung that he does not drink that much (he bought a bottled milked tea while Jisung was busy looking for other stuff in the convenience store.).

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

It took Jisung a lot of his power to convince Seongwoo into staying, even clinging into the guys arms when he was fixated on leaving. Seongwoo agreed to stay as he was tired from Jisung’s constant pleading and bickering and Minhyun’s uncalled skinship on him and forced chuckles. They agreed to let Seongwoo go at 11pm, even offering to fetch a ride for him while Seongwoo refused, explaining that he could just call his chauffer anytime. They also agreed on not getting drunk, and setting a bottle limit for each person.

 

 

 

 

OR NOT.

 

The three (Minhyun could barely finish ½ of his first can) are now on their third can of beer when a hyper Jisung suggested doing something fun. All four are in a good mood, and they could feel the effect of the alcohol taking over their rationality.

 

 

 

 

“What?!? Never Have I Ever?? What are we, 15?” Daniel complained upon hearing Jisung’s suggestion. He was lying. He liked Jisung’s suggestion, but he felt it could put Seongwoo in an awkward position since he barely knows everyone in the room, including Daniel.

 

 

“Shut up! I know you like it!” Jisung replies after chugging down from his beer can. “What do you guys think?” He looks at Seongwoo and then into Minhyun. “Wah… now that I see it, you two match. Haha. Both of you are too handsome, it hurts.” Jisung taps his chest, emphasizing the smacking for everyone to hear. Minhyun let out a hearty laugh. “You think so too? I also thought of it awhile ago. We’d be very famous around campus.” And they will be if ever it happened. Aside from Seongwoo, Minhyun was the poster boy of their university. He was famous for being a commercial model during his early teens. But when he entered the university, everyone was head over heels on his fox-like look and cold aura. Girls call him the “Ideal Boyfriend” while boys would call him their “University Role Model”. His warm personality attracts everyone, young, old ones and not to mention that he is part of their university’s classical band as their handsome pianist.

 

Daniel felt a punch in the stomach when he saw Minhyun’s heart gestures into Seongwoo and Seongwoo replied with a simple smile. He tried to stay calm and convinced himself that they were just having fun and that they are doing it to help Jisung forget his problems. He shakes his head and tries to clear his mind.

 

 

“Anyways, what do you think, Seongwoo sunbae?” Daniel asks Seongwoo, who was laughing from Minhyun and Jisung’s banters.

 

 

“Ha?? What?? Me and Minhyun?? No… Haha. He’s handsome but..no.” Seongwoo replied, taken aback by Daniel’s unexpected question.

 

 

 

 

That was the second jab on Daniel’s gut. “No. I meant, what do you think about playing Never Have I Ever?” his voice was louder from the unfunny sensation on his chest (and it’s not from the alcohol). _Did he seriously think him and Minhyun match??? Why was he so flustered??? That was his flustered face, if I recall._ These thoughts were running inside his brain, but he didn’t let in ruin his current mood.

 

“Ah. Haha. I’m fine with it. I want to know you better, Daniel.” Seongwoo responded, looking at Daniel with a cute smile. Daniel’s heart pings went away. That look assured him that Seongwoo was not dristracted from Jisung’s teasing and Minhyun’s godly looks (Daniel knows he’s attractive, but he’s insecure whenever Minhyun’s around because he know his looks loses half of its value when he’s with Minhyun.)

 

 

“Ahem.. Minhyun and I are here. Do you not want to know us too? Especially our Minhyun?” Jisung continues with his teasing, poking Seongwoo on his side, which garnered a shy giggle from Seongwoo.

 

 

“I guess so?” Seongwoo’s answer was simple. “Ok, let’s play.”

 

 

Daniel felt his heart drop upon hearing Seongwoo’s _I guess so._ He was confused. He can’t read Seongwoo’s intention at all. _I thought you wanted to know me better? Now, you want to know Minhyun hyung too?_ He wanted to ask these to Seongwoo but his heart knew that patience is a virtue. He was just being paranoid though, as Seongwoo’s _I guess so_ was an answer to Jisung’s _Do you not want to know us too?_ and not to the _Especially our Minhyun?_ question.

 

 

 

“It’s agreed then. Let’s play!” Daniel tried to divert the focus back into the game.

 

Both pairs are seated at the floor of the apartment’s living room. Daniel was facing Seongwoo, Jisung facing Minhyun and the four were in a diamond position.

 

“Ughhhh. I can’t believe we’re doing this.”  Daniel moaned in annoyance. Daniel wanted the drinking session to end. He wanted an alone time with Seongwoo to reassure his feelings and to confirm that Seongwoo still has his eyes for him.

 

“Shut up. We’ve all agreed. Ok. Here I go. First question!” Jisung opened his mouth and let out an empty sound, putting a suspense on their petty game.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“NEVER HAVE I EVER… FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE I SAW FOR THE FIRST TIME!”**

 

Jisung does not fold one of his fingers. But he’s pleased when he saw the rest with one finger down.

 

“Interesting.”

 

\---oOo---

 

_“Can’t you see that I’m the one who understands you?_

_… you belong with me.”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter in celebration of Seongwoo's birthday!!!
> 
> Also, you've finally met Minhyun and things are about to get interesting. :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments or push the kudos button!


	10. Dangerous Games (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this version of Never Have I Ever requires the players to fold one of their fingers if they really have experienced the thing that the speaker said. First person to have his five fingers down, loses.

**“NEVER HAVE I EVER… FELL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE I SAW FOR THE FIRST TIME!”**

Jisung’s opening statement was uncalled for, and received disapproval from his company. “Really, this early in the game?” Minhyun lambasted him, playfully. Daniel, on the other hand was just shaking his head while Seongwoo just stared at him, their gazes connecting with each other and Seongwoo flashing a small smile.

 

“What’s wrong with my question???” Jisung protested. “We’re here to know each other, right?” his eyes wander, as if asking for the approval of everyone. Everyone kept a straight face. Jisung sighs, but insisted, “Just fold your freaking fingers if you did.”, and rolled his eyes.

 

Everyone laughed, and Jisung was confused. He looked at everyone’s hands and discovered that everybody except for him has one finger down.

 

“Daniel, when exactly did you fell in love at first sight?” Jisung quizzed.

 

“Months ago. Saw him in the cafeteria, he was alone.” Daniel replied. His voice was softer, as if he was too embarrassed to reveal it, as that person was sitting right in front of him. “And then I saw him again last Friday.”

 

Feigning ignorance, Minhyun and Jisung pretended to not know about this and showed great reactions, although Daniel had talked about it for how many times already.

 

“How about you Seongwoo?”

 

“Me? The day before yesterday. In the rain. Around 5pm. No further questions.” Seongwoo’s reply was short.

 

Daniel’s heart was beating fast from the sight of Seongwoo getting shy and flushed. He knows that Seongwoo was talking about him, and damn, it felt good.

 

“Good, good. I hope things work out for you, Seongwoo.” Of course, Jisung knew who Seongwoo was talking about, but just wanted to go with the flow and treated it as “new” information. “And you Minhyun?”

 

 

 

“Me? Today. Just 30 minutes ago.” Minhyun replied with a serious tone.

 

 

 

 

 

Jisung chuckled, realizing who Minhyun was pertaining to, Daniel and Seongwoo, too, evident from Seongwoo’s confused look and Daniel’s _WHAT???_ upon hearing Minhyun’s answer. Daniel’s mood was obviously ruined. He thought that Minhyun being this aggressive towards Seongwoo wasn’t attractive at all. But in reality, he was scared, as he was aware of the fact that Minhyun was objectively the more handsome guy between them two.

 

 

 

“Whatever Minhyun hyung. You surely are a different person tonight huh? I don’t like it.” Daniel was serious, as he glared at Minhyun with his free hand curled in a fist. Seongwoo was just confused, although he was aware that Minhyun was talking about him. He’s flattered that a handsome guy like Minhyun would fall in love with him, but he didn’t like that he has to reveal it just like that. He was uncomfortable.

 

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere was tense until Minhyun couldn’t hold it in and let out a loud laugh.

 

“AHAHAHAHA. I’m kidding guys!” Minhyun uttered, looking at Daniel and Seongwoo to assure them that he was really joking. “I’m really joking. AHAHAHA. I fell in love this semester. But I just couldn’t bring myself to admit that I like that person when he confessed to me.”

 

 

 

And the atmosphere was great again. Seongwoo breathed a sigh of relief and Daniel was giggling from embarrassment. He thought that he was childish from getting mad at Minhyun. He also knew that it was Jaehwan who Minhyun was talking about, and he couldn’t wait to share this to Jaehwan the next day, that is if he could remember it.

 

 

“And also, Daniel, your jealous face is too obvious. I’m not gonna steal Seongwoo from you. Ahaha.” Minhyun reached his hands to Jisung, asking for a high five. Their plan has succeeded.

 

 

“What the hell you guys. Please don’t do that next time.” Daniel was embarrassed, not from being jealous but from acting a bit childish. He looks at Seongwoo, who’s chuckling by himself. Seongwoo catches Daniel looking at him, and mouthed a _It’s Cute_ to Daniel, resulting to a red-faced Daniel.

 

 

“Ok, moving on. Seongwoo, it’s your turn.”

 

 

 

Seongwoo honestly didn’t know what to ask. But he quickly thinks of a question that’s targeted to Daniel (he wanted Daniel to be the first one with all fingers down).

 

 

 

**NEVER HAVE I EVER DYED MY HAIR.**

 

 

 

His question received a mischievous BOO from Jisung who described the question as a _boner-killer._ “Haha, I’m sorry, I really can’t think of a provocative one.” Seongwoo responded in defense.

 

 

 

Everybody had their fingers down except for Seongwoo.

 

 

“Jisung hyung, you dyed your hair???” This was a new information for Daniel, and he was really intrigued by this.

 

 

“Let’s not talk about it.” Jisung replied, obviously not wanting to talk about the story.

 

 

 

 

“Ahahaha. Jisung dyed his hair last year. It was an ugly shade of blonde and---” Minhyun received a pillow in the face from Jisung, who clearly was not happy from Minhyun throwing him under the bus. “Yah Minhyun! Didn’t we promise to have each other’s back.” Jisung exclaimed, but he was laughing, too. The piss blonde was really a mistake. Jisung also thought it was ugly that he had it changed to a natural brown, three days after he could no longer stand the teasing from his friends. It was because of a club party, and him and Minhyun were punished for being the losing team of a beer pong competition. The losers were tasked to choose a hair color by drawing lots. Jisung picked a yellow blonde while Minhyun picked a dark red shade (which suited him perfectly and even gained him more admirers).

 

 

 

 

“How about you Daniel, why did you dye your hair pink?” Seongwoo brought the conversation back to his question as everyone was busy laughing from Jisung’s story.

 

 

“Ah, that. Jaehwan promised to do my final requirement for Chemistry if I dye my hair pink. Hehe.” He answered, both eyes fixed on Seongwoo.

 

 

“You’re really dumb.” Jisung commented from the side and received a kick to the knee from Daniel.

 

 

“Ok, here’s my question.” Minhyun clears his throat…

 

 

 

 

**NEVER HAVE I EVER INJURED MYSELF BEFORE.**

 

 

And in a span of 3 seconds, Seongwoo and Daniel have one of their fingers down.

 

 

“Oh, what was your injury, Seongwoo?” Jisung’s interest was piqued.

 

 

“Ah, it’s a long story. I think it’s been 8 or 9 months. I’ve dislocated my shoulder from a horse back-riding accident. And then after that, because you know, I wasn’t really that scared or worried, I broke some rules and didn’t bother with treatment, so I also developed carpal tunnel syndrome. So, now my right hand’s grip is really weak compared to my left.” Seongwoo explained, gaining gasps from Jisung and Minhyun and a worried face from Daniel. He didn’t expect to share this story at this kind of setting as he was planning on telling it to Daniel after they’ve known each other better.

 

 

 

 

“Wait, so you can’t like write, or you know??” Minhyun joked, implying a naughty idea on the latter part of his question.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo laughed heartily, totally understanding what Minhyun was trying to imply. “Oh no. Basic stuff like writing and typing, I can, but carrying heavy weights and driving my own car, I can’t do yet again.” Seongwoo avoided the malicious question like a pro.

 

 

“And before you could even ask Daniel, I’ll tell you that his was just a thumb injury from when he was b-boying in Busan. He made such a big deal about it, only to find out that it will just take a week to heal. Such a sissy.” Jisung explained to Seongwoo jokingly, receiving a loud giggle from everyone.

 

 

“Even your injuries are cute.” Seongwoo commented, earning a wink from Daniel and disgusted faces from Jisung and Minhyun. _That’s really gross._ Minhyun joked.

 

 

“Anyways, moving on to my question.” Daniel warmed up as he was ready for a question that targeted Seongwoo.

 

 

**“NEVER HAVE I EVER WENT ON AN INTERNATIONAL TRIP.”**

 

Daniel’s question became Minhyun and Seongwoo’s third strike, and now that makes them even with Daniel.

 

 

“I mean, do we even need to ask?” Jisung gestures to Seongwoo, implying that Seongwoo’s extreme wealth is no new information to everyone, thus international trips are a part of his luxurious lifestyle.

 

 

“Haha. Please don’t treat me like a god.” Seongwoo humbly requests. “I don’t like it when we talk about our wealth.”

 

 

“But hey, what’s your favorite country though? I’ve been to Paris, and fell in love with it on an instant.” Minhyun asked.

 

“I LOVE PARIS. It’s so romantic.” Seongwoo responded.

 

 

 

 

 

“Right??? High five!” Minhyun, obviously ecstatic, raises his hand asking for a high five.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo hesitates, looks at Daniel with a _Can I?_ face and Daniel just smiles with a _It’s ok_ face. But it was not ok. Daniel thought it was childish, but he felt his heart ping when he saw Minhyun and Seongwoo’s hand touch for a second. It was for a second, but it was enough to distract Daniel and ruin his mood a little. But he didn’t let it ruin his excellent day.

 

Jisung clears his throat to get the attention of everyone. It’s his turn once again. He ponders for a while, thinking of a question that could make Seongwoo and Daniel fold their 4th finger. He thought about their date awhile ago and wanted to know how things turned out.

 

“Ok, here’s my question.”

 

 

**“NEVER HAVE I EVER KISSED SOMEONE IN THE FIRST DATE.”**

 

 

Jisung had a 50/50 chance of exposing Daniel and Seongwoo’s date, but to his surprise, only Seongwoo had one finger down.

 

 

 

“Really?” was the only word that left Jisung’s mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Really?”_ was the only word that left Seongwoo’s mouth, too.

 

 

Seongwoo looked at Daniel intensely, tilting his head while feeling betrayed by the younger. Daniel, who was obviously confused and afraid of admitting to Jisung and Minhyun that they did kiss, looked apologetic and worried from Seongwoo’s “sulking”. When he saw Seongwoo rolling his eyes, he let out a loud “Okay okay. I did!” while emphasizing the “folding” of his fourth finger. Seongwoo kept a straight face, obviously not amused by Daniel’s denial. _How could he?_ he thought to himself.  Daniel had his face on the floor, aware of the fact that he screwed up.

 

 

Minhyun and Jisung were looking at each other with concerned faces. Prior to playing, they crafted a plan of making Daniel jealous over Minhyun flirting with Seongwoo. They succeeded, with Minhyun even pointing out that Daniel was evidently jealous moments ago. Jisung, however, didn’t expect that his 2nd question would invite a lover’s quarrel. They didn’t like it. Locking eyes, they tried sending signals with each other, with Jisung hoping that Minhyun got Jisung’s back up plan.

 

 

“Ok. So Seongwoo, when was it?” Minhyun asked carefully.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t want to talk about it when obviously the other one is ashamed to even admit it. I don’t want to make myself looking like a fool.” Seongwoo rapped the entire sentence without even pausing. He was sincerely hurt by Daniel’s mistake.

 

“Ah. Ok. Then let’s not talk about it.” Jisung suggested.

“It’s my turn right?” Seongwoo was still pissed.

 

 

**“NEVER HAVE I EVER LIED TO SOMEONE I LIKE.”**

 

The question was obviously directed to Daniel.

 

And alas. Daniel folded his last finger, obviously defeated by Seongwoo’s fury.

 

 

 

“So what is Daniel’s punishment?” Minhyun asked. “Jisung hyung, it was your idea so you should think of the punishment, too.” he added.

 

“Hmm, can we take a break first? I’ll reveal it later.” Jisung looked at everyone, receiving nods of agreement from Daniel and Seongwoo. They needed to cool down so Jisung insisted that Minhyun and him would run to the nearest convenience store to buy more snacks, but of course it was just an excuse to give Seongwoo and Daniel their private time.

 

 

 ---oOo---

 

 

Seongwoo was sitted on the end of the sofa, his eyes anywhere but Daniel, who was sitting on the same spot and still looking at Seongwoo. The apartment was filled by an ugly tension between the two. Seongwoo was still mad.

 

 

 

 

 

“So are you just going to sit there and stare at me?” Seongwoo blurted out, still not looking at Daniel.

 

 

“Sorry hyung. I was just embarrassed. The question was so unexpected.” Daniel apologized, approaching and sitting next to Seongwoo. Seongwoo still had his eyes away from Daniel, with both hands folded, totally emphasizing the fact that he’s pissed at Daniel. He just sat there in total silence, hoping Daniel would learn his lesson.

 

 

 

“Hyung, please talk to me.” Daniel spoke in a cutesy manner, poking Seongwoo’s side. Seongwoo was a bit flustered, he has to admit. But he figured giving in too early would not teach Daniel.

 

 

 

“Forget it.” he replied.

 

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” He was still poking his sides.

 

 

This time, Seongwoo does not answer. He was afraid that he’d burst out laughing from his angry acting. What Daniel did next flipped his heart.

 

 

 

Daniel, who was determined to ease Seongwoo’s anger, grabbed the elder by one hand and pulled him in closer. His other hand was around Seongwoo’s shoulder. He was now hugging Seongwoo with his whole body. Daniel buries his face in Seongwoo’s neck, the rhythm of his breath sending shivers down Seongwoo’s spine.

 

 

“Hyung, I’m really sorry. I mean it.” Daniel spoke, still with his face on the crook of Seongwoo’s neck.

 

 

“Da—daniel…I..It’s ok.” Seongwoo responded as if he was in a trance. He wanted to keep up with the angry façade, but Daniel’s tone flustered him completely. Daniel was now aggressive, and coupled by the fact that they are both under the influence of alcohol, made him even more aggressive. His breath felt hot.

 

 

 

“You promise?” Daniel asked.

 

 

“Yes, I promise. I just hope next time, you won’t throw me under the bus like that. I was really---”

 

 

 

And before Seongwoo could finish his sentence, Daniel’s lips was on his lips. Seongwoo’s eyes widened, totally surprised by Daniel’s bold move. He felt the younger’s tongue going inside his mouth, and all Seongwoo could do was surrender. It might be because of the alcohol, or maybe he just loved Daniel like that. He could feel their breath become shorter and their heart beat faster.

 

 

The apartment was full of sexual tension.

 

 

 

They are now lying in the sofa, with Daniel on top of Seongwoo, still passionately kissing him. Seongwoo could feel Daniel’s lower area getting harder, and the sight of Daniel’s bulge fighting the fabric of his pants was divine. Seongwoo grabs it with his left hand and strokes it a little, earning a soft moan from Daniel. Seongwoo looks at Daniel to see his aroused face and boy was he so turned on. He was now looking at him with lustful eyes. Daniel takes off his shirt, and even strips Seongwoo’s shirt too, and proceeds on kissing him once again. Seongwoo stops him, letting out a short _Wait let me breath,_ but Daniel was impatient. He is now kissing Seongwoo’s neck, sucking in on his luscious skin, living pink marks that signified that Seongwoo is his property. All Seongwoo could do was respond with his whole body, arching his back from ecstasy, while his hands clawed on Daniel’s back.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s heart was beating fast. His mind thought it was wrong. If Daniel is heading to the direction that Seongwoo had in mind, he honestly felt that he was not prepared. It’s his first after all. He wanted it to be special, and not something done just out of heat of the moment. But when he saw Daniel taking off his pants, he knew it’s happening.

 

 

 

“Can I?” Daniel asked with earnest eyes as he looks at Seongwoo, his hands on the garter of Seongwoo’s pants. Daniel’s lustful eyes are now glazed with sincerity.

 

 

Seongwoo could only nod. _Screw it. If it’s with Daniel, then it’s special. I wouldn’t want it the other way. I love this guy._ His conscience spoke to him.

 

 

 

 

“Just go easy ok? It’s my first.”

 

 

 

 

“Yes, hyung.” Daniel assured.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s plea caught him off guard and he felt kind of guilty that he’s forcing Seongwoo into doing it. He was afraid that he could hurt his precious hyung.

 

 

 

“Do you want to kiss more, let’s do it later or next time.” Daniel suggested. Seongwoo replies with a nod.

 

 

 

They are back to kissing each other passionately, with Seongwoo stroking Daniel’s brown hair and Daniel’s hands travelling around Seongwoo’s thin body. Their tongues were fighting, and their bodies grinding with each other.

 

 

 

“I love you.” Seongwoo stopped kissing Daniel just to remind the younger of his feelings towards him.

 

 

“I love you, too. I really do.” Daniel answered with all sincerity.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“YAH KANG DANIEL!!! OPEN THE DOOR!!!”**

And just like that, the love birds were in panic. Adrenaline rushing from their bodies as they scramble to wear their shirts and pants, totally oblivious of the fact that they have companions who just went out to get some snacks.

 

**\---oOo---**

_“I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect it to end that way. Hahaha. It was a bit difficult writing a smut section on a fluff-filled story. :3  
> Hope everyone liked it.
> 
> Please comment or press the kudos buttons if you liked it! :)


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Seongwoo passed out from drinking too much.

Seongwoo’s memory of last night was clouded with questions and hazy hallucinations. He remembers making out intensely with Daniel in the couch, being flustered when Jisung and Minhyun knocks and commands Daniel to open the door and scrambling frantically to wear the clothes they’ve stripped off from their make out sesh. He remembers Jisung and Minhyun convincing him on staying for one more round of beer shots and agreeing to Jisung’s offer of Daniel’s candid (wacky) stolen shots if he chose to stay. He remembers downing on his 4th can of beer, and then his 5th, 6th…

 

 

9AM – Seongwoo’s sleep was interrupted when a sneaky ray of sunlight, which managed to escape the blockage of the curtains, stung his sensitive eyes. He slowly opened them, his mind still groggy from too much alcohol last night.

 

 

_Hmmm, I don’t remember my room’s ceiling being this close_ first came to his mind upon mistaking the upper bunk of the double deck bed his lying on as the ceiling of his cozy room. Still disoriented, he has his sleepy eyes fixed upward when he tried (weakly) getting up. He couldn’t though. _I could move my fingers and toes_ he thought to himself as this was the most common symptom of a sleep paralysis, something Seongwoo gets at very rare instances. He forcefully opens and closes his eyes to wake himself up, turns his head to the right for a little stretching exercise and he was met with an unfamiliar setting. Confused, Seongwoo turned his head to his left and was greeted by the most beautiful view.

 

 

Seongwoo woke up with a sleeping Daniel clinging into his naked body with his also-naked body, one arm around his cold stomach, the younger guy’s head inches away from his bare, pale chest.

 

Like a water bath in the middle of winter, Seongwoo’s senses were immediately triggered by the unexpected scenery. His heart begins pounding more actively, reaching its point of explosion when he felt Daniel’s warm exhales on the crook of his neck. Daniel’s naked body isn’t helping either. His robust legs were intertwined with one of Seongwoo’s, and he swears that if Daniel moves it a couple of inches more, it would brush on his morning wood. He could also feel the younger’s hardened groin area on his legs, as Daniel’s body was literally attached on Seongwoo’s left side.

 

 

Seongwoo sighs in silence, crying a soft _I’m screwed._ He can’t remember a thing about last night except from the fact that he might have passed out from being too drunk. Looking at their naked state, however, Seongwoo concluded that _Oh my god, we definitely did it._

Seongwoo decided to stay still and surrender in Daniel’s lovelock. He thought that maybe the younger guy has not slept enough, and he didn’t want to wake him because of that. Instead, Seongwoo wiggles his body carefully and return Daniel’s embrace, wrapping his right arm around Daniel’s body and placing his right leg at top of Daniel’s. He turns around, making sure that their faces are far enough for them to not feel their exhales and possibly, smell their morning breaths, too. He likes the feeling of their flesh sharing warmth with each other. It was comforting and reassuring. He felt vulnerable yet strong at the same time. He studies Daniel’s face, saving a mental image of the young guy on the back of his mind. Seongwoo closes his eyes and tries to return to his slumber.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s attempt on getting back his precious nap time was halted when he felt a soft peck on his lips. He opens his eyes, and he is met with Daniel’s toothy grin.

 

 

“Morning.” the younger greets him with a muffled voice, an obvious attempt to hide his morning breath. Daniel takes the time to clear the stray hairs that were blocking Seongwoo’s pretty face. He then proceeds to stroke the older guys head, his fingers running through Seongwoo’s dark locks.

 

 

“Morning.” Seongwoo replies, poking the tip of Daniel’s nose.

 

 

“How are you feeling? How’s your head?” he asks.

 

 

“My head aches a bit, but I can manage it.”

 

 

“And your body?”, Daniel’s eyes immediately travels along Seongwoo’s naked body, wiggling his eyebrows after he had ogled the older.

 

 

Seongwoo is still intrigued about what happened last night, but he thought that asking about it right after waking up was too random. He thinks of a very vague answer.

 

 

“I don’t regret anything I did last night.”

 

 

“Ahaha. If you say so.” Daniel lets out a soft chuckle. “You hungry? You’re gonna be late for class.” He suggested.

 

 

 

“No. My first class starts at 1:30PM. Can we just stay like this for 10 minutes?” Seongwoo insists. He was still sleepy, but more importantly, he just wanted to stay longer in Daniel’s arms. “Your wish is my command.” Daniel also liked Seongwoo’s idea. He pulls Seongwoo closer, bringing Seongwoo’s head to his chest, locking the older’s slim body around his tight embrace. He caresses Seongwoo’s head, tapping it softly as if he was lulling a child to sleep.

 

 

 

 

“Daniel, are we officially dating?” Seongwoo breaks the sweet silence between them two, his face still buried inside Daniel’s bear hug.

 

 

Daniel giggles, and Seongwoo could feel the vibrations from Daniel’s body. “Haha. Shouldn’t I ask you that, sunbae? I mean I made the first move after all?”

 

 

Seongwoo releases his head from Daniel’s grip and looks at the Daniel with a pout, “What? Didn’t I make the first move? I literally made an SNS account just to look for you.” he argues.

 

 

“Haha. If you say so. And going back to your question, yes. You asked me yesterday in the rain if I’m in it for the long run right? Well guess what, I’d get married with you, raise our cute kids and grow old with you.” Daniel reassures Seongwoo of his feelings with a long kiss in the forehead. That is how much Daniel has fallen for Seongwoo for the past 3 days (technically he has fallen in love ever since he saw Seongwoo months ago in the cafeteria). He thinks that it is ridiculous, confidently stating his love for a person he barely knew, but he thinks that Seongwoo is worth the shot, he is worth it.

 

 

 

“I love you.” Seongwoo utters out of nowhere. For the past 3 days, Seongwoo has been contemplating on whether he should continue this whirlwind romance with Daniel. It’s his first time being in a relationship, and he is afraid of the uncertainties that might come in their way. _What if he does not like my family? What if he’s intimidated by my reputation? What if I hurt him in the future?_ were some of Seongwoo’s inhibitions. He also thinks that it’s crazy, breaking his walls down for a guy who has captured him under the rain. But he has never felt like this before, the feeling of having a companion that you could run into and share the warmth of each other.  He wanted to treasure this as much as he could. He loves being with Daniel, and that’s the only thing he was sure of.

 

 

“I love you, too.” Daniel responds with a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

“-----ahhhh, Guys. Just so you know, I’m right here…” a familiar voice suddenly came out of nowhere. “Let me sleep please.”

 

 

 

Seongwoo raised an eyebrow, totally bewildered about the source of Jisung’s voice. Daniel chuckles, and purses his lips upward, indicating that Jisung was sleeping on the upper bunk bed. All Seongwoo could do is flash a rigid smile, embarrassed of the fact that a stranger heard their sweet talk. He mouths _Let’s get out_ to Daniel, and the younger complies with his request.

 

 

 

\---oOo--- 

 

 

The couple made their way to the kitchen, Daniel bringing out two aluminum bowls and spoon. “Cereals? Oatmeals?” he asks Seongwoo, raising both boxes for Seongwoo to choose. “Cereals.” Seongwoo responds. While Daniel was preparing their “breakfast”, Seongwoo went to the bathroom to gargle his mouth and free his bladder of all the alcohol from last night. He opens the door to the bathroom and in the window hanging was the shirt that he was wearing last night. Daniel’s shirt was there too, both dangling like fresh laundry.

 

 

He went back to the kitchen after his trip to the bathroom and sits in front of Daniel who was waiting for him. He loves how the bright rays of the sun made Daniel’s upper body shimmer. It was divine, Seongwoo thought.

 

 

 

“Hey about last night…” Seongwoo spoke, munching on his cereals, “…did we do it?”

 

 

Daniel choked, taken aback by the unexpected question. He wipes his lips, and coughs a few times before he could catch his breath once again. “Haha. No, sunbae. You mean like, did we f*ck? Excuse the vocabulary.” he asked.

 

 

Seongwoo replied with a shy yes.

 

“No. Sunbae, I’m quite offended that you think I’d take advantage of a drunk guy.” Daniel whines in an adorable manner.

 

 

“No. I didn’t mean it that way. I mean it’s ok if we did it. I was just asking, ‘cause you see…” Seongwoo points to their naked bodies. “Care to explain why we’re naked, then?”

 

 

“You really can’t remember anything?” Daniel queried, Seongwoo shakes his head, a cute pout emanating from his face. “You really want to know?” “Just tell me, Kang Daniel. Goddammit.” Seongwoo replied with the fakest angry face he could pull off.

 

 

“Well, after you’ve downed your 6th can of beer, you glared at me, told me that I’m was an asshole for lying about us kissing on our first date. And when I was apologizing to you, you suddenly went silent and started crying. _I hate you Kang Daniel._ And ----”

 

 

 

“Wait, what? I said that?” Seongwoo interrupted. Daniel raises his index finger, motioning to the elder to let him finish his story first.

 

 

“So after crying, you went silent once again. And then you started lashing out on Minhyun hyung and Jisung hyung. You told Minhyun hyung that for a very handsome guy, he had a boring personality and you reprimanded Jisung hyung for interrupting our make out sess---”

 

 

“WHAT??? Wait, you’re kidding right?”

 

 

“No. But don’t worry sunbae, they were just laughing. Minhyun hyung was not offended at all. Actually, he often times get that from other people.” Daniel explained. Seongwoo was convinced that Daniel was telling the truth. Daniel was serious, and didn’t let out a chuckle amidst explaining, and we all know how Daniel loves to laugh.

 

 

“Ok, going back. So after lashing out, you went to my side, and sat on my lap.—” Seongwoo was about to talk when Daniel raised his eyebrows to stop the older guy from talking. “So, you sat on my lap and started purring. Like a cat. I swear, we all thought you were possessed.”

 

 

Seongwoo wanted to die literally on the spot. He could feel the embarrassment from the happenings from last night. He have had drinks before, but he had never passed out and acted insanely drunk like what Daniel was telling him. He covers his face from embarrassment and cries “You don’t love me now, am I right.” because who would love a person who acts like a cat after getting drunk?

 

 

He felt Daniel’s hands on his, as the younger tried to calm him down from his fake crying. “What are you saying, sunbae? That’s when I realized that I love you. You were so cute, I swear my heart was bursting from your adorableness.” he explains sincerely.

 

 

“And now you’re teasing me.” Seongwoo fold his arms, pulling a fake sulking act.

 

 

 

“No. I’m telling you the truth. I love you.” Daniel flashes a smile.

 

 

“Ok. I believe you. But that story does not explain why we’re naked and our clothes are hanging on the bathroom, left to dry.” he interjects.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh that? You puked on me, sunbae.”

 

 

_You puked on me sunbae…._

 

_You puked on me…_

 

_You puked…._

 

_Puked…._

 

 

The words echoed on Seongwoo’s ears. As much as how ridiculous it sounds, it totally fits the setting, how he woke up with a naked Daniel around his naked body, their clothes drying on the window of the bathroom, it all makes sense. Seongwoo was embarrassed, but he realized that it was done and all he has to do is apologize. He approaches Daniel, who’s busy munching on his own cereals, and gives the younger a tight hug from the back. He rests his chin on Daniel’s shoulders, tilting so their heads are leaning on each other.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry about that. I really am. Are you sure you still love me after seeing me like that?” Seongwoo was serious. He felt really sorry. He also felt insecure.

 

 

 

“It’s ok sunbae.” Daniel turns around and looks at Seongwoo. He gets up and puts his arms around Seongwoo’s waist. “I love you cause you’re Seongwoo. I don’t care if you get drunk again and puke on me again. I’ll nurse you and take care of you.” and he smiles before planting a kiss on Seongwoo’s lips.  

 

 

Seongwoo felt like the luckiest guy on earth.

 

 

 

\---oOo---

_“In the middle of the night, in my dreams,_

_You should see the things we do, baby.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any errors. Also, comments and kudos are appreciated! Love ya'll.


	12. Sweet, Salt and Spice

The next two days were a bit weird for Daniel. He has gotten a lot of glares from people when he’s walking on the sidewalks or when transferring from one class to the next one. He has heard a lot of “Oh that’s him?”s and “Really?”s from people gossiping and murmuring. But there were also a couple of people who looks at him with a smile of approval and even a few who give him a thumbs up.

 

 

“Is it just me or people has been so aware of my existence for the past few days?” Daniel whispers into Jaehwan, who is busily eating his not-so-sumptuous bibimbap.

 

 

“Yeah. It’s just you. Stop being delusional, Daniel.” Jaehwan snickered.

 

 

Daniel shoots him with a displeased look, signifying that he was indeed serious with the question and that Jaehwan’s insincerity is not needed at this moment. “Oh I’m sorry.” Jaehwan apologizes.

 

 

“Ok, so the thing is, I’ve heard some ridiculous rumors.” Jaehwan adds, after wiping the _gochujang_ smeared on his lips.  “And it’s really ridiculous. You know like Obama-being-a-reptile kind of ridiculous.”

 

 

“Just tell me already.” Daniel pleads, not amused from Jaehwan’s blabbering. He was not in the right mood today. He is physically tired from last night because his part time job required him to deliver pizzas and he was caught on a massive traffic while doing his last delivery. He flunked a long test for the nth time and got scolded for it. And of course, he has not seen Seongwoo since they woke up together in bed, even though they have been consistently sending each other with sweet messages.

 

 

 

“Well, rumors are spreading that you, a human being, Kang Daniel is dating the demigod, Ong Seongwoo. But yeah, I know, it’s a useless piece of information ‘cause who would even believe it? Haha.” Jaehwan shared.

 

 

 

Daniel choked on his bibimbap. He coughs a few bit of rice and veggies, before recollecting his composure. With a flushed face, he turns to Jaehwan, who’s bewildered by his reaction, “Me? Dating Seongwoo-sunbae???”

 

 

“I know right? I told you it’s ridiculous. Even you can’t believe it. Hahaha.”, an oblivious Jaehwan retorted. “Well, apparently someone saw you eating together at Café Never last Sunday. Hahaha. And even more ridiculous is, you and Seongwoo-sunbae were allegedly kissing near Han River Bridge. You should’ve seen my reaction when Eunki told me about the rumor. I accidentally smacked him and preached about living an honest life.”

 

 

Jaehwan raises an eyebrow upon seeing Daniel with his hands covering his burning face. “What the hell, Daniel. Don’t tell me…” he squints his eyes.

 

 

 

“What?” Daniel responds shyly.

 

 

 

 

 

_“_ Don’t tell me you just imagined it? You’re blushing. Stop fantasizing about it, you idiot. Hahaha. _”_ Jaehwan teased, but Daniel could not even hear it clearly from the sudden rush of emotions he’s feeling.

 

 

Daniel was panicking inside his head. He was uneasy about the fact that a rumor (the truth) about his relationship with Seongwoo was spreading across campus like a blazing wildfire. He was uncomfortable of the fact that Seongwoo must be aware of this too and that being the “friendless” person that he is, finds the bigger attention, more unsettling.

 

 

Their chit-chat has been interrupted when people’s gazes shifted into one direction. Gasps were heard, people murmured loudly, and the whole cafeteria was buzzing like a busy beehive. Daniel turns around and finds Seongwoo walking across the cafeteria counter together with Minhyun, chatting and exchanging smiles with each other.

 

 

“What the? The two gods have acknowledged each other’s existance.” Jaehwan gasps with an amused tone. “They look great together.” he added, completely unaware of the fact that he liked and still likes Minhyun.

 

 

Daniel’s insecurity-switch over Minhyun was triggered once again and he started overanalyzing things as usual. He was longing to see Seongwoo, but not with another handsome guy who could give him a run for his money. He wanted to rush over to Seongwoo, grab his hand and take him to a secluded place in the university and hug him. He was thirsty for Seongwoo’s attention, but at that moment, he couldn’t feel anything but bitterness. Bitterness from the fact that Seongwoo was smiling because of another guy. Bitterness from the fact that Jisung should’ve been Seongwoo’s company, but instead it was Minhyun. Bitterness from the fact that he can’t do something or else the rumors would be confirmed then.

 

 

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

It’s Friday night, and it’s Daniel’s last shift for the week. It’s 8:30 and he’s just waiting for the last 30 minutes to finish so he could kiss the weekdays goodbye and bask on the glory of the weekends. He leans at one of the lockers at the locker room to rest his exhausted body when someone calls his name.

“Daniel. You got 2 boxes of pizza to deliver.” the person shouted from the kitchen.

Daniel sighs, punches the locker and responds with a bright “Okay. Coming.” _Too close_ , he thought to himself.

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

Daniel arrived at his destination 15 minutes after the order has been placed. He’s now parked in front of a lavish house, barricaded by huge pillars of oak wood and metal. He presses the buzzer attached on one of the gates, cleared his throat and move his mouth near the intercom “2 Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza from SUPER HOT PIZZA! 2 Pepperoni and Cheese Pizza from SUPER HOT PIZZA!”. He leans on one of the gate posts and waits for someone to open the gate for him.

 

 

 

He fiddles with his clothes to kill time. He bolts straight up when he heard the creaking sound of the gate.

 

 

“Here you go----” Daniel was stunned by the person waiting for his pizza delivery.

 

 

 

“DANIEL!!!” Seongwoo greeted him with a hug so full of energy that Seongwoo was clinging on him like a child and Daniel dropped to his knees from all the weight he’s suddenly carrying.

 

 

Daniel’s brain went on a total shutdown upon realizing that he was pinned on the ground by the person he was longing to see for how many days. It took him another 5 seconds to open his mouth and speak his greetings.

 

 

“Hyun---Sunbae, what are you doing here?” Daniel couldn’t have said anything more stupid.

 

 

Seongwoo brushes his pajamas and stands up and offers a hand to Daniel, “What do you mean by what am I doing here. It’s our house. Of course I’m here. Come.” Seongwoo grabs Daniel by the hand and drags the younger inside his huge house. Daniel couldn’t help but get embarrassed when he sees a couple of suited guards and housekeepers waiting for them in the foyer.

 

 

“Daniel, meet our body guards and housekeepers, everyone, meet Daniel.” Seongwoo candidly introduced both parties to each other, with Daniel bowing numerous times to address every person. He was responded with tepid smiles and soft chuckles from Seongwoo’s house companions.  “He’s my classmate and he is here for a sleepover because we’re rushing a school requirement that’s due tomorrow.” Seongwoo knows that it’s a lame excuse. “Also, these pizzas are yours, so dig in. It’s my treat. Gotta go. We’re rushing.” he finishes his statements rapidly.

 

 

 

“Seongwoo, Sir. But it’s Saturday tomorrow.” one of the maids noted, matched with a cheeky grin and one finger pointing up in the air.

 

 

Seongwoo and Daniel both looked at each other and exchanged rigid smiles. Seongwoo looked at the source of the truth and smiles at her, “Haha. You got me there.  And Mr.Kim, kindly return Daniel’s work stuff to his workplace. I gave you the address right?” and drags Daniel shamelessly, acknowledging the fact that his lie was a lame lie and that making more excuses would probably expose him and Daniel more.

 

 

Daniel, with one hand intertwined with Seongwoo’s hand, couldn’t help but be amazed of the interior of Seongwoo’s domicile. The house tastefully combined the rustic ambiance of Aspen with the modern furnishes inside the house. Coupled by the fact that the house seems to not even end, he was in awe and a visual treat. He could not find words to speak, he was overwhelmed by Seongwoo’s luxurious life and felt small in the grasp of his lover.

 

 

 

“Jjan! We’re here!” Seongwoo snaps him back to reality. Daniel looks around and his eyebrows furrow, not being able to process everything that is happening. He looks around and the room was five times larger than his bedroom back in their tiny apartment. “Sunbae, is this your bedroom?” he’s dead serious with that question.

 

 

“Yes. It’s too much right? I insisted that we keep it small, but mom’s the boss.” Seongwoo replied. “Yes sunbae. It’s too--- luxurious. This is like me and Jisung hyung’s apartment unit. You have a sofa and a refri---” Daniel’s response was halted when he felt Seongwoo’s arms around his waist, the older guy’s face on the crook of his neck. “Sunbae? Are you alright?”

 

 

 

 

“I missed you. You have not been replying to my texts since Wednesday. You’re not even picking up my calls.” Seongwoo’s voice was calm, but you could sense the hint of worry from the way he spoke. “If I did something wrong, I’m sorry.”

 

 

Daniel tried to move, but Seongwoo’s embrace was sealed tight. He started caressing Seongwoo’s head and sighed to himself. “Don’t worry sunbae. It’s my fault. I was stupid.” Daniel knows that he’s wrong for ignoring Seongwoo’s calls and messages. Now, he even felt more guilty upon hearing Seongwoo’s voice.

 

 

Seongwoo lifts his head and looks at Daniel with his teary eyes. “What do you mean? Also, don’t call yourself stupid.” Seongwoo asked with a reassuring look.

 

 

“Well, it’s not a big deal. I just got jealous when I saw you and Minhyun hyung together at the cafeteria.” Daniel could feel the vibrations emitting from Seongwoo’s body.

 

 

 

“What? Why would you even get jealous? Haha. I happened to see him when I was on my way to the cafeteria and asked him if he knew where you are. And when we found you and your friend in the cafeteria, one second after turning our heads away, you two were gone. We wanted to eat with you.” Seongwoo pouts, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck. “No need to get jealous. You’re the only one I see. I promise that.” he ended it with a wink while poking Daniel’s nose.

 

 

Daniel knows his face and ears are red at that moment cause he could feel his temperature rising. He tries to avoid Seongwoo’s intense gaze, but the older would follow his eyes with his whole head, which Daniel found cute and adorable. “Stop doing that. It makes me want to kiss you so bad, Sunbae.” Daniel confessed.

 

  
“Is that a threat Daniel? Cause I don’t mind surrendering from that kind of threat.” Seongwoo looked at Daniel with earnest eyes, licking his lips before he plastered his lips on the younger guy’s.  It was an honest kind of kiss, one filled with sincerity and longing, not lust and thirst. After the kiss, it was Daniel’s turn to bury his face into Seongwoo’s shoulders.

 

 

“Hyung, can I confess something?” Daniel asked. Seongwoo replies with a yes. Daniel holds Seongwoo’s hands and guides the older guy to his bed to sit, probably due to the fact that they’ve been standing all this time. Seongwoo was getting nervous about the younger’s confession. _Will he break up with me?? Wait, we’re not even official yet…or are we???_ he argues with his inner voice.

 

 

 

“Hyung….” Daniel looks at Seongwoo, who is obviously worried from Daniel’s impending confession. Seongwoo was taken aback when Daniel suddenly pushed him on the bed and trapped him inside his arms. “I love you, Ong Seongwoo.” he confessed. He aggressively leans in and kisses Seongwoo, his tongue entering the premises of Seongwoo’s warm mouth, the older giving in and letting Daniel set the rhythm of their love. They bind themselves passionately, feeling each other’s upper body, which are now free from the clothes that were covering them. Their bodies are pressing each other but Daniel makes sure that he is supporting his in order to not crush Seongwoo who is underneath him. Daniel proceeds to kiss Seongwoo on the neck, sucking and biting his luscious skin to leave trails of love marks that leads to the older guy’s chest. Seongwoo returns the favor, licking Daniel’s erect nipples before kissing the guys toned body, his tongue making its way to Daniel’s happy trail and his teeth biting the band of the younger boys underwear.

 

 

 

“Getting real freaky right there sunbae.” Daniel smirks before he cups Seongwoo’s face with both hands and kisses him once again. “Let’s do it later, we have a lot of time.” Daniel suggests, wanting to prolong their kisses together. “You’re getting excited though, I saw you leaking.” Seongwoo winks, and grabs Daniel’s hard crotch. Daniel whimpers and continues on kissing Seongwoo. Now, their breathing is getting shorter and hotter with each exhales and inhales, their bodies tighter from the passionate grinding and rubbing, their hair disheveled from the heat of the moment.

 

 

 

Daniel and Seongwoo’s simmering romance was halted when Seongwoo remembered something. He stopped and pushed Daniel, Daniel responding with a “Come on.”, obviously disappointed with Seongwoo’s sudden action. Seongwoo smirks at him, puts a finger on top of Daniel’s lips and shush him. With light steps, he heads to his room’s door, opens it and closes it, making sure that the lock is sealed tight and that no interruptions would hinder the thing that they’re about to do. He returns to Daniel, who’s now seating at the corner of his bed. He wraps his arms around the younger’s waist.

 

 

 

“Oh come on. Don’t sulk. I was just making sure that no one’s gonna stop us this time.” Seongwoo licks his lips and proceeds to leave successions of short kisses in Daniel’s neck, tracing the hickeys he left moments ago. Daniel couldn’t help but smile from Seongwoo’s pleading.

 

 

 

“I thought we’re gonna do a school project tonight?” Daniel quizzed.

 

 

Seongwoo stands up and opens a compartment from his side table. He brings out a silver packet and tears it apart. Seongwoo leads Daniel to the middle of the bed once again and pushes him against the headboard. He grabs Daniel’s growing erection and presses a kiss on the younger’s lips and says…

 

 

 

 

 

“Screw that. Tonight, you do me.”

 

 

\---oOo---

 

_“One look, dark room, meant just for you,_

_Time moved too fast, you played it back,_

_No proof, not much, but it was enough,_

_No proof, one touch, you felt enough_

_You can hear it in the silence,_

_You can see it with the lights out,_

_You are in love, true love.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was motivated to finish this chapter upon hearing OngNiel being on a variety show together!!!
> 
> To celebrate, here is a new chapter for everyone. I hope you all enjoy and appreciate the effort. :)


	13. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute accounts of memorable moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! THIS IS AN UPDATE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL.
> 
> P.S I've been very busy with my work as a professor that I found it hard to whip a new chapter for this series. But no worries, I'm back back back back again. :)

\--- oOo ---

_5 months ago_

 

“You ready, hyung?” Daniel looked to his side and found Seongwoo looking really attractive in Daniel’s clothes. Daniel lent Seongwoo his blue plaid shirt which Seongwoo matched with a simple black tee and Daniel’s ripped pants.

 

“Hyung, I must say that you really look good in my clothes”, he complimented.

 

Seongwoo glanced at Daniel and scanned the younger boy up and down.

Daniel looked glorious in Seongwoo’s clothes too. He was wearing Seongwoo’s favorite Comme des Garcons long sleeve shirt. He just wished, however, that his pants weren’t too tight for Daniel because it was distracting him, and he felt guilty about having sneakily looked at Daniel’s bulge thrice already.

 

“You look nicer in my clothes, babe…” Seongwoo winked at Daniel and grabbed the younger boy by his waist, “…shall we?” and laughed.

 

“Hyung… I’m sorry about last night.” Daniel’s body was stiff in Seongwoo’s grasp as he felt apologetic. “Now, we’re obliged to do Jisung and Minhyun hyungs’ request.”

 

“Look, we both agreed to the bet ok? We took a gamble and per rules of gambling, losers need to pay.” Seongwoo _hates_ it when Daniel blames himself. “It’s not your fault.”

 

“But hyung, we’re about to confirm the dating rumors that have been floating around campus. Are you not bothered by it?” Daniel pouted and gazed earnestly into Seongwoo’s eyes.

 

Seongwoo returned the favor and did not budge, he shook his head in a reassuring manner, “Why would I be bothered by it? Besides, it’s a good way to warn people to not approach you anymore. You’re mine now after all.”

 

Daniel let out a snort and a suppressed laugh, “Hyung, you know I love you, but that was too cringe-worthy.”

 

 

He just received an elbow to his stomach from Seongwoo.

“Be thankful, you look cute in my clothes today Kang Daniel.” the elder responded, “Let’s go?” he asked and offered his hands to Daniel. Daniel couldn’t help but blush even if they had done this a dozen of times already, “Let’s go.”

The couple entered the university premises with hands locked, an obvious YES to the dating rumors surrounding the two.

 

 

\--- oOo ---

 

 

_4 months ago, 3 days before Christmas_

 

“So, you’re going home to Busan for Christmas?”

 

“Yes hyung. I’m so sorry. I really insisted that I stay here in Seoul for Christmas but my mom threw a fit. You know I can’t refuse her.”

 

“Of course, you silly. She’s your mom and she obviously misses you. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“Ok hyung. See you soon.”

 

Seongwoo swore that he understood Daniel’s sentiments, however, he still felt a pang of hurt in his heart upon hearing Daniel’s plans for Christmas. He was going to celebrate it alone now after all. But it’s Daniel’s family, and Seongwoo knew that he was not in the position to take that precious time away from Daniel’s parents.

 

Seongwoo’s mom was away for a business trip for 2 weeks and it coincided with the special day. He also gave his house helpers and body guards the day off during Christmas, as how every decent human being should.

 

 

-           -

 

Seongwoo’s Christmas Day started on a high note, with Daniel sending him a Merry Christmas message attached with the younger boy’s selfie, as soon as the clock struck 12.

Seongwoo replied in the same way, a short Merry Christmas with selca of his pouting self . They talked, and video messaged for 1 hour, with Daniel cutting the conversation short because he needed to sleep early for an early morning visit to their relatives.

 

Seongwoo woke up at 10am and proceeded to do his daily routine.

 

He tidied and prepared himself for his trip to the grocery store, to buy the necessary ingredients for his sad, Christmas meal. He alighted after a taxi stopped in front of their gate and made it to the supermarket by 11 am. It took him 30 minutes to buy the necessary ingredients for his carbonara (he gave up midway and just thought of buying muffins from one pastry store and having fried chicken delivered to his address).

 

With the grocery bag, a muffin pack and a stir fry take out on his right hand, he went home with a sigh. It was supposed to be a happy occasion for Seongwoo, but this Christmas was, unexpectedly, a melancholic one. He was all alone, with no house helpers, bodyguards, a family member or even his boyfriend to share the joyous day with him.

 

He sat on their elaborate dining table, and ate his sad stir fry.

 

[12:34] Daniel

Hyung, you up?

[12:35] Seongwoo

Yes.

[12:37] Daniel

Wyd?

[12:39] Seongwoo

Eating, you?

Seongwoo’s phone started to vibrate after his last message.

 

It was Daniel on a videocall.

 

“Hyung, I’m also eating my lunch right now.” He brought his plate closer to the phone for Seongwoo to see, “Let’s eat together?”.

 

Seongwoo chuckled, “This is stupid”, but he complied anyway.

 

He put the phone in front of him and his meal, Daniel following suit.

 

“Merry Christmas hyung!” Daniel looked so happy, Seongwoo noticed, and it warmed his heart.

 

“Merry Christmas, too, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo looked sad, Daniel could tell from his hyung’s voice.

 

Daniel pretended to not notice Seongwoo’s gloomy mood and proceeded to carry on with a conversation. Seongwoo responded with short nods and tepid smiles. Daniel felt really apologetic and guilty, but he really hoped that Seongwoo understood his circumstances right now.

 

“I miss you.” Seongwoo blurted out suddenly.

 

Daniel, who was used to Seongwoo’s I love you’s and I miss you’s, still was taken aback by this revelation due to the fact that it came from a teary eyed Seongwoo. Daniel tried to bite back tears too and smiled, “I miss you too, hyung.”

 

\-           -

 

It was 8PM and Seongwoo was done with preparing the ingredients for his carbonara. He was quite experienced in the kitchen so he easily made the pasta without breaking a sweat. He also brought out and warmed the muffins he bought hours ago.

 

“It should be here soon,” he muttered, looking at his Audemars watch. Seongwoo was only waiting for the fried chicken delivery to come and he would finally be able to call it a day.

 

Ding! Ding!

 

“Wait a minute.” he spoke on the intercom near the living room.

 

Seongwoo rushed to the gates in his pajama and furry slippers. He opened the gate and got a surprise.

 

In front of Seongwoo was Daniel, carrying what seemed to be a packaging for Tous Les Jours cakes and a box of pizza from his workplace’s rival pizza store (he feared that they’d make him work if he showed up there).

 

“Merry Chris---”

Before Daniel could finish his sentence, his lips were met by Seongwoo’s. They shared a chaste, warm kiss, fitting the Christmas spirit. The two proceeded to hug each other, Seongwoo’s embrace tighter than Daniel, whose hands were loaded by his gifts.

 

With his head nuzzled in the crook of Daniels neck, Seongwoo finally let all the tears fall.

 

“You’re stupid. I miss you so much! I told you I was ok, but I was not. I’ve been miserable for the past 3 days and…” Seongwoo’s crying and rambling was hushed when Daniel lightly pushed Seongwoo’s head closer to his neck, the younger dropping the pizza box, to caress Seongwoo’s hair and plant a kiss on the top Seongwoo’s head.

 

“Shhhh…. I’m here now, ain’t I? Don’t be sad, hyung. Mom and dad gave me the permission to leave early. They already know about us and they gave me the go signal to leave. Don’t cry, ok? Merry Christmas!” Daniel ended his monologue by breaking from the embrace, cupping Seongwoo’s chin with his hand and kissing the older guy. Their kiss lasted longer this time, with Seongwoo prolonging the kiss when Daniel attempted to end it.

 

“Do you want to enter? Or do you want to spend the night outside?” Daniel queried, motioning to the boxes he had placed on the floor moments ago.

 

“Aigoo, Kang Daniel, look what you’ve done to me.” Seongwoo wiped his tears away and grabbed Daniel by the hand, “Come inside! I’ve cooked carbonara and I got muffins, screw the fried chickens!”.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

_3 months ago_

 

Both Seongwoo and Daniel were tormented by school requirements, and these school requirements had prevented them to meet or at least to see each other for 8 days now. It was 2pm and Daniel’s classes for the day had ended.

Now he was lying in his bed, thinking about what to write for his essay. He was not really in the mood right now, besides his topic, Myths about Stargazing, did not really interest him. He borrowed (stole) Jisung’s laptop and decided to watch Jisung’s torrented version of Interstellar (he might get some ideas for that stupid stargazing essay, or at least that was his intention).

 

Thirty minutes in, and the heat radiating from the vents of the laptop had spread throughout Daniel’s body. He browsed his and Seongwoo’s messages and scrolled through them to find the conversation during that time back in December when they had sexted.

It has been 3 weeks since him and Seongwoo had made love and Daniel really needed Seongwoo’s touch right now. Seongwoo had made a rule about them not having any sex unless Daniel showed Seongwoo a test paper with a high remark (Daniel hates studying).

 

Daniel started touching his already hard nipples. He closed his eyes and started imagining Seongwoo, he imagined the last time they fucked, how Seongwoo pleaded for his cock, how he moaned Seongwoo’s name during his climax, how they cuddled afterwards, both sleeping naked in each other’s arms. His hands traveled along his jersey short, the sensation of the fabric rubbing on his sensitive head sending electric impulses along his body. He really needed Seongwoo right now, he thought.

 

He had been about to start jerking his cock when he thought of something.

 

He grabbed his phone, presses the camera application. He typed in something on his phone, pressed the send button and grinned.

 

 

[2:43] Seongwoo

Daniel, you just didn’t send me a dick pic while I’m at the library

[2:44] Daniel

sorry hyung, I was thinking of you! :D

Hi!

[2:46] Seongwoo

well hello to you too

[2:47] Daniel

we both say hi

and he said he misses you

[2:48] Seongwoo

from the look of how hard you are right now

 i doubt he misses me

[2:50] Daniel

what, are you jealous of?

my hand?

[2:51] Seongwoo

sure i’m jealous of anyone who touches something that’s mine :)

 

[2:52] Daniel

wow i can’t even touch myself

[2:54] Seongwoo

well i rather have it be me touching you...you don’t agree?

[2:56] Daniel

_Click attachment_

_Click attachment_

_Click attachment_

hyung, you just made me harder

[2:58] Seongwoo

Daniel, you just can’t send me a barrage of pictures of your dick

you’re making it hard for me to concentrate

gdi, are you that eager to see me?

[2:58} Daniel

_Click attachment_

_Click attachment_

i always want you, as you can see :))

[3:00] Seongwoo

i want you too..

.i think you’ve gotten bigger from the last time i saw it?

[3:01] Daniel

i don’t think thats possible but you’re making me blush~

[3:02] Seongwoo

says the one who sent me his dick pic

[3:03] Daniel

my dick pic aka your property ;)

[3:05] Seongwoo

should i come over and claim what’s mine?

[3:06] Daniel

yes sir~

[3:08] Seongwoo

how about Jisung hyung though?

[3:10] Daniel

has class til 7pm

[3:12] Seongwoo

ok then, can I do whatever I want?

[3:15] Daniel

whatever you want

 

Seongwoo surrendered from Daniel’s teasing. It had been long overdue after all, and even without Daniel’s unsolicited dick pics, Seongwoo was also yearning for Daniel’s touch, the younger guy’s raspy moans when he thrusted into Seongwoo, the cute whimpers when Seongwoo played with his nipples and the hot feeling of his bulky body after a long night of passionately making love.

 

He exited the library and power walked out of the campus with an excited smile.

 

\---oOo---

_2 months ago_

 

It was Valentine’s Day, and Seongwoo and Daniel were supposed to spend the whole day together outside, going on a subway date to different locations and attractions.

 

Except they couldn’t do that because Daniel was sick.

 

Their fluffy food and amusement park date was converted into Seongwoo doting on Daniel. Jisung had called Seongwoo at around 8am to inform him about how Daniel might not be able to make it because the younger had a burning fever.

 

Jisung also asked Seongwoo for a favor, wanting him to take care of Daniel because the older was going on a date with a certain Ha Sungwoon that Jaehwan had introduced him to. Seongwoo had naturally agreed, even without Jisung asking him a favor. He hurriedly changed from his Burberry coat into a more comfortable attire and took a cab to Daniel’s home (Seongwoo still could not drive due to his injury and he had given the day off to all his house helpers for them to spend it with their special someone.).

 

Seongwoo, after fixing and cancelling some plans, had arrived at Daniel and Jisung’s apartment at around 9:30, with medicine and take-out food in his hands. He was met by an exhausted-looking Daniel, hair messy like a crow’s nest and eyes tired and droopy.

 

He approached Daniel and gave him a hug, a very tight one. “Happy Valentines, Niel-ah.”

 

Daniel opened his mouth but he was met by Seongwoo’s index finger in front of his face.

 

“Ok, don’t talk. I want to scold you right now for being sick and not telling me, but just rest, ok? I bought medicine and food on the way here. Let me take care of you today. Now sit.” and he pointed to the sofa. Daniel, obediently, headed there and sat on the couch, observing Seongwoo’s every move.

 

Seongwoo brought out what seems to be a Chinese porridge soup and transferred it to one of the aluminum bowls resting inside their cupboards. Seongwoo also prepared a cup of water and a tray. He sat near Daniel, stirred and blew cold air onto the porridge and scooped one spoonful for Daniel to eat. He brought the spoon up so that it was right in front of Daniel.

 

“Open your mouth”, he said to which Daniel complied, gulping the porridge down.

 

“Good boy.”, Seongwoo ruffled Daniel’s hair in a motherly way, with Daniel responding with a shy smile, “I’m gonna treat you like a real baby, ok? I’ll be your Daddy for today.” and winked with the naughty implications of his last sentence.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel spent around 30 minutes eating before the younger had cleaned the entire bowl of porridge. Daniel also willingly took the medicine that Seongwoo gave to him. The younger waited in the sofa while Seongwoo cleaned their dishes. Seongwoo came back with Jisung’s laptop that was resting atop of their dining table.

 

“Want to watch a movie?” Seongwoo asked, as he tidied the messy table on the living room. He entered Daniel’s room and grabbed 2 pillows and Daniel’s comforter. He threw one to Daniel and hugged the other one.

 

“I actually rented an entire cinema for us to watch Spiderman HomeComing, alone. Hahaha. But no worries, I cancelled it and managed to get a legal copy of the movie before rushing here.” he winked and brought out a flash drive from his pants’ pocket. “I told you I’ll take care of you today.”

 

He inserted the flash drive and pressed play. He commanded Daniel to lie down so he could squeeze into his boyfriend’s embrace, ignoring the fact that Daniel could transmit his flu to him.

 

“ _Hyu----ng, I lo…ve you…”_ Daniel’s voice was hoarse like it was scratched with gravel.

”I know. I love you too.” Seongwoo responded. Both were focused on the movie, but they knew that even without looking at each other’s eyes, they both meant the words that had just left their mouth.

 

They spent the next 2 hours cuddled while watching the movie, with Daniel constantly showering Seongwoo with short pecks on his cheeks and forehead, and with Seongwoo turning around a couple of times to return the favor, “If I get sick from kissing you, you should take care of me, too ok?”.

 

The movie ended, and Daniel thanked Seongwoo with a long kiss on the lips.

 

“Want to rest?”

 

Daniel nodded upon hearing Seongwoo’s question. He really felt sick and a bit nauseous despite being with his source of energy and comfort all day.

 

Seongwoo stood up to give room for Daniel to stand up, too. He grabbed Daniel’s hand and lead the younger to the bedroom.

 

“Rest. Don’t worry about me. Don’t feel apologetic and don’t even think that you’ve ruined Valentine’s Day ok? This is the best Valentine’s Day ever.” he kissed Daniel on the forehead, “Now sleep and rest. I’m gonna attempt to clean your living room and kitchen ok? It’s really such a mess.”

 

Daniel nodded and closed his eyes.

 

Although it took him less than 3 minutes to be entranced by the comfort of his bed, it took Seongwoo at least an hour to tidy up the whole apartment.

 

When he came back to check on Daniel, his heart stopped upon seeing the younger boy in fetal position, his face facing the wall, hands curled in front of his chest. Seongwoo headed to the living room and got the blanket that they had used a while ago. He covered Daniel’s upper body with it. After doing so, he heard an inaudible sentence coming from Daniel.

 

“What? I can’t understand you Daniel.”

 

“…Sta—stay.. Lie… down..”

 

Seongwoo smiled and lay down beside Daniel. Daniel responded by shifting his position, now his face in front of Seongwoo’s own. Seongwoo kissed Daniel, cuddling the sick, warm boy, enveloping him with his long arms and legs. Daniel buried his face in Seongwoo’s chest, blowing warm exhales onto his lover’s skin.

They fell asleep in this kind of position.

Screw catching the flu, Seongwoo thought. If he could please his sick boyfriend by cuddling him and showering him with love, then getting sick after it would all be worth it.

He loved the guy after all.

\---oOo---

 

It has been more than five months since Seongwoo and Daniel had met each other.

It has been more than five months since they both started doing wonderful things together.

It has been more than five months since they have fallen in love with each other.

 

Seongwoo thought that those five months were enough to take this relationship to the next level.

[10:39] Seongwoo

Daniel you up?

[10:41] Daniel

Yep!

[10:42] Seongwoo

Remember the exact spot we had our first kiss? The one near the Han River Bridge?

[10:44] Daniel

Yes hyung! Why?

 

[10:47] Seongwoo

Let’s meet there tomorrow, 9:30pm? Your part time job ends at 9, right?

[10:47] Daniel

Yes hyung! Ok! See you ate 9:30!

[10:50] Seongwoo

See you! I love you!

[10:51] Daniel

I love you too!

 

 

Seongwoo locks his phone and smiles.

 

He just can’t wait to make their relationship official. He really can’t wait to make more memories together with the love of his life.

 

\---oOo---

 

_“The stakes are high,_

_The waters rough,_

_But this love is ours.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked these collection of drabbles. Thanks to my friend, jaeson, for proofreading this mess haha


	14. Expectations

Seongwoo was awoken by the buzzing sound of his mobile. He pressed the home button, the blue light painful to his sleepy eyes, and was greeted by a simple message from Daniel, who according to his message, was “looking forward to tonight.”

 

He bolted up as he was keying in his reply, “Me too! Don’t tire yourself from work!”, sent the message and just like that, Seongwoo’s day officially started.

 

Five months after meeting Daniel, Seongwoo contemplated on whether he should or should not take their relationship onto a higher level, thinking about proposing to the younger guy, with Hyunbin disagreeing, saying that “it’s not that easy in Korea.”.

 

So, instead of rushing things (they were still in college after all), Seongwoo decided to take an easier route. During one of those drunken wardrobe consultations with Hyunbin, Seongwoo blurted out his plans of buying a couple promise ring for him and Daniel which shall be replaced by an engagement ring, 7-8 year from now, and eventually a wedding ring in the long run, “I’ll marry him in Los Angeles and live there. We can be free and in love there, no judgement unlike here in Korea.”, he concluded, with Hyunbin nodding and approving his friend’s plans.

 

And that’s exactly why he was nervously checking on expensive rings of gold, silver and different lavish metals. If he was going to buy his future partner a promise ring, he should consider one that’s going to speak for itself, one ring that would remind Daniel of the promise he was about to keep for tonight, one ring that would remind them both about the future that they were going to share for eternity. He chose a customizable calendar ring made of silver, with a diamond aligned to the current date (m/d).

Both rings were encased in a velvet box, with Seongwoo taking out his ring and wearing it on his left ring finger. It looked good on his finger, and he was sure it would look good on Daniel’s, too.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

With Jisung’s loud voice as his alarm clock, Daniel got up at around 8:30AM, a perfect time for him to prepare for his shift that day.

 

Due to a tighter class schedule this semester, Daniel had suggested on working full time on a Saturday to make up for the weekday 2 hours shifts he had before and thankfully, the management approved of his request. He rapidly ate his breakfast and stormed off, almost forgetting the “spare” clothes he was going to change into for him and Seongwoo’s date that tonight. He looked at his phone, sighing as he saw that he only had 68% of battery left, but smiled as soon as he was typing in his morning greetings to his boyfriend.

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that you’re asking me for advice again this time. Reminds me of your first date with Daniel.” Hyunbin spoke while scanning through Seongwoo’s rack of long sleeve shirts, he picked one and handed it to Seongwoo “Here try this.”

 

Seongwoo, in his boxer shorts and sleeveless shirt, got up from his bedroom’s sofa and walked towards Hyunbin’s direction to try on the shirt.

 

“You should be honored.” Seongwoo winked at Hyunbin while struggling to fit his arms into one of the sleeves.

 

Hyunbin looked through Seongwoo’s collection of pants, stopping when he grazed his hand on a navy blue colored one. “You really sure about this promise ring thing? Here, try this.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be sure? That drunk conversation we had was all facts. I was not lying to you when I said I’ll marry him.” his tone got more serious as he checked himself out in the mirror. “By the way Hyunbin-ah, isn’t this very much similar to what I wore during our first date?”.

 

Hyunbin cackled, “That’s exactly the point.”, and nodded, pleased of how he styled Seongwoo. “Now, wear those brown leather shoes we bought from Milan, and you’re good to go.”

 

Seongwoo pouted and tilted his head, “I look too fancy though?”.

 

Hyunbin shook his head in disagreement, “No my friend, it’s your face that makes the look too fancy.” and patted Seongwoo on the back.

 

“Hmm, point taken.” Seongwoo responded with a cocky smile.

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

[6:38] Seongwoo

Daniel, DON’T FORGET! EXACT SPOT, ok? I’m gonna wait for you. See you!

 

 

Daniel took a look at his phone for a minute and read Seongwoo’s 9th reminder of tonight’s date. Daniel replied to every reminder with a cute “Aye, aye captain!”, giggling every time he typed in his childish response.

 

It was 8pm, his phone was at 2% and his last response to Seongwoo’s text was probably going to be his last for today before he meet up with him later.

 

Daniel was exhausted from the whole day’s work.

 

It was Saturday after all and it was human nature to go out and splurge on a weekend. Daniel, ever since his 10AM shift, had not yet earned a humane rest, except for his 30 minute lunch break. Doing pizza delivery was a tough job but keeping tabs and serving orders was another thing. Daniel hated having to pitch in whenever their shop needed man power for taking and serving orders, but he couldn’t refuse, since he got paid to do it. Aside from the ogling and flirting from female and male costumers, he did not like the repetitive, almost-robotic, pattern of taking and serving.

 

He leant his head on one of their fridges, opening it slightly to cool his sweaty body. A hand tapped his shoulder.

 

“Come on Daniel, we’re gonna have to fix the left wing before the guests arrive.” his fellow part-timer suggested, dragging Daniel by his shoulder.

 

Daniel furrowed his eyebrows, and gently shrugs the hand on his shoulder, “Wait, what guests?”

 

His co-worker let out an unsure chuckle, as if he was confused by Daniel’s question, “Ahhm, have you forgotten? An SBS production team reserved the store from 8:30-10:30. You know, the company dinner we talked about like 2 weeks ago?”

Flashbacks from the conversation plagued Daniel’s mind. He was so uninterested during that conversation that he had willingly agreed to volunteer so they could finish the meeting earlier. His heart started beating quickly, and he started thinking about Seongwoo and their date, but Daniel was good with finding excuses, and he knew he could sneak out and make it on time.

 

It was 9:10PM, 20 minutes before his and Seongwoo’s meeting time, and the pizza restaurant was still buzzing with people. _How could 15 staff handle 75 people?_ he thought to himself. He was tired, his phone was dead, he was sweating and probably smelled horrible and he even needed to go and meet his boyfriend his current state.

 

HOW GREAT.

 

It was 9:20, 10 minutes before Daniel had to meet up with Seongwoo. He was exhausted, and his joints were weak. He had enough of ladies hitting on him and creepy guys giving him weird stares and winks. He took a peak outside, and got greeted by thunders and lighting.  It had been raining heavily and Daniel was not aware of it. The rain sounded so painful to his ears after he opened the window to check, and he was bewildered whether he missed a typhoon warning from the news today. He smiled while feeling regretful, as his and Seongwoo’s date was totally cancelled. He decided to stay for a while and help the staff, it was still an additional payment after all while waiting for the rain to stop.

 

The company dinner ended at around 10:45PM, and the rain ceased 10 minutes after. Daniel’s body surrendered to the warmth of his blanket as soon as he laid down on his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

 

 

It was 10:30PM and the box of cake that Seongwoo bought had already sagged in a white mess.

 

It was 10:30 PM and the 2 caramel macchiatos he bought were untouched and were now overflowing.

 

It was 10:30 PM and the lights of the Han River Bridge flickered before Seongwoo’s glistening eyes.

 

It was 10:30 PM and it had been 3 hours since Daniel had contacted Seongwoo.

 

It was 10:30 PM and it had been an hour since Seongwoo has stood on the same spot that he and Daniel shared their first kiss in.

 

It was 10:30 PM and Seongwoo was shivering under the pouring rain.

 

It was 10:30 PM and he thought of keeping his promise of waiting for Daniel to come.

 

It was 11:00 PM and Seongwoo really wished Daniel was there to offer him the same warmth he offered during the day they first met.

 

Except Daniel was not there.

 

 

 

\---oOo---

 

 

_“If this was a movie, you’d be here by now…”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. haha


	15. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I update slow. T.T Being a professor, doing lessons and keeping up with W1 is such a hectic thing to do. Apologies.

Daniel’s mobile had started ringing ten minutes after he plugged in his dead phone to the wall socket. He wanted to sleep, but as he looked at his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Jaehwan, Daniel knew that it’s probably something urgent. Jaehwan is not the type to call you at 11PM after all.

 

 

“Hello? Jaehwan-ah?”

 

 

 

_“Daniel, is Seongwoo sunbae with you already?”_

 

 

“No. Why?”

 

 

 

 _“Oh.. ok..”_ There was a certain pause in Jaehwan’s sentence that made Daniel anxious. “…. _it’s just, Eunki saw Seongwoo-sunbae a while ago near the Han River Bridge and he said that sunbae was drenched. I don’t know what he meant. But when Eunki approached Seongwoo sunbae and tried to offer him his umbrella, he refused and said that he’s waiting for someone… so.. I figured it’s you??? It’s you, right??? Daniel??? Please speak??? Hello?”_

 

 

Daniel felt his heart constricting upon hearing Jaehwan’s story. He was thinking of different scenarios, panic and guilt clouded his mind as he tried to fight back the tears from falling. He felt sorry. He felt unworthy.

 

 

 

_“Daniel? Still there?”_

 

 

“Yeah. Thanks Jaehwan.” Daniel ended the conversation feeling disappointed to himself. He was shaking from anger and embarrassment. Just the thought of Seongwoo shivering in the rain made him furious. He could only blame himself. He blames himself and his bad luck.

 

 

 

He quickly changed his clothes. He picked up a cab as soon as he sprinted outside their apartment unit. Daniel started dialing Seongwoo’s number, 3 seconds…5 seconds…10 seconds… and he does not pick up. He tries for the second time, the third time and there was no response. He deserves it, he thought to himself. How could he be so stupid to dismiss their date just because it was raining. Upon reaching his destination, Daniel alighted the cab so quickly that he forgot to retrieve his change from the cab driver.

 

 

 

He sprinted to their meeting place like a mad prisoner escaping from his solitary confinement. He ran faster like the wind, not minding the wet puddles that dirtied his clothes and shoes. On his mind, he was practicing his apology, his explanation and how he would make it up to Seongwoo. He used all his might to reach their meeting place, preventing or at least diminishing the chances of Seongwoo not being there. As soon as he saw a figure of a man standing under the light of a lamp post, Daniel felt a sense of relief and guilt. He was still waiting for him. That’s how much Seongwoo loves him. That's how much unworthy Daniel thought, he was to Seongwoo. 

 

 

 

“SEONGWOO HYUNG!!!” Daniel screamed to announce his arrival.

 

 

 

The person turned his head towards Daniel’s direction.

 

 

 

It was indeed Seongwoo who was still waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

He was there…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As well as Minhyun.

 

\---oOo---

 

_“Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue of the things that are about to come. :)


	16. Changes

The street was cold and wet, the flickering of the light from the nearby lamp post made the scene more painful. Daniel used all his strength to chase a limited time, yet he was too late, he thought. He stared at the two for a while, processing all the scenarios he could think of, thinking why Minhyun was with Seongwoo, why Seongwoo still waited for him despite missing their date, why he could be so stupid.

 

 

He started moving after being rooted on the ground for how many seconds, approaching the two guys calmly, hands clasped together anxiously. Minhyun started walking towards his direction, which stopped him for a jiffy, confusion mixing to his already jello-ed mind. He flashed a forced smile when he met Minhyun, the kind of smile which radiated bitterness and guilt. Minhyun gave him a sincere smile. He knows because he’s friends with Minhyun after all, but the spur of the moment made him forget that they are indeed friends. He saw Minhyun as a rival.

 

 

“Oh, you’re finally here.” Minhyun greeted him.

 

 

 

Minhyun’s greeting was warm and calming, the little eye-smile signifying that he meant no harm, but for Daniel it was a mockery of his stupid mistake. _Of course I’m finally here, hours after I made Seongwoo hyung wait in the rain._

 

 

 

 

“Yes hyung.” Daniel replied, bowing his head in the process, biting his lip after his face was not in view of the older guy. Daniel expected a punch of sermon from Minhyun, a barrage of gut-wrenching lines that will make him realize that he and Seongwoo are not meant to be. He expected it, it’s Minhyun’s uptight nature after all. Instead, he felt a pat on his back, followed by a warm ruffling on his hair. He looks up and is bewildered when he’s met with Minhyun’s gentle smile.

 

 

Minhyun sighed at Daniel’s distressed face, “He’s not angry at you or anything. Don’t worry.”, he reassured with little nods and emphasis. Minhyun put his right and left hand on Daniel’s shoulder, “But please, don’t do this again ok? Now, talk to him. He needs you right now.” He ended his “pep talk” with a pat on the back.

 

 

 

Daniel could only nod on Minhyun’s advice, still confused as to why the older is here. “Hyung, why…” Daniel hesitated for a bit thinking whether the question was necessary, but he could not help it, “…why..why are you here?”, he queried.

 

 

 

Minhyun, frazzled, could only laugh from Daniel’s question. He understood it though, and wanted not to be a part of this melodrama. “Haha, don’t worry. It’s nothing. Jaehwan called me and explained the situation because he can’t reach you. Nothing serious. Don’t kill me please.”, he explained, making it sure that his explanation got into Daniel’s head.

 

 

Daniel smiled in relief for a couple of seconds, “Yes hyung. Thank you.”, the next moment, he was burning with jealousy. If only his phone was not dead then Jaehwan could have reached him immediately and it would have been him and not Minhyun who saved Seongwoo from the cold rain. He felt dizzy, a pat on the back from Minhyun brought him back to his senses, “I’ll be going then.”

 

 

Daniel smiled in response, walking to Seongwoo after Minhyun walked away.

 

 

His heart started beating faster, angst burning his chest and embarrassment clouding his mind.

 

 

_He was five steps away from Seongwoo…_

 

 

_Four steps…_

 

 

_Three steps…_

 

 

_Two steps away…_

 

 

 

He stood near Seongwoo, the rich guy's back facing him, with his head bowing in apology.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, I’m sorry for being so stupid. When the rain started pouring, I immediately thought that the date is cancelled…” Daniel tried biting back his tears, but the shakiness of his voice gave it all away, “…I know I’m not worthy of you, I know I’m stupid, and I lack a lot of things, so I’ll understand if you want to end this already but please, give me a second chance. I’ll make it up to you. Hyung, Ong Seongwoo, I don’t want to lose yo---”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel felt an embrace enveloping his body, one hand on his head which pressed it to the older’s chest.

 

 

 

 

Daniel felt Seongwoo’s trembling body, and he hugged the older tighter in hopes of warming his lover’s cold body. He felt Seongwoo’s heart beats, rapid and loud, satisfyingly matching the pace of his own. He heard a sniff from Seongwoo followed by a breathy sigh, “I told you I’ll wait, didn’t I?”.

 

 

 

 

Daniel, in no exaggeration, was a crying mess. He tugged on Seongwoo’s shirt, his fingertips crumpling his hyung’s clothes in the process. He was mad at himself, that was all he felt. He does not deserve Seongwoo, he thought.

 

 

 

 

“Hyung… I should have tried…harder..” he stuttered, his crying and sniffing made it harder, “please give me a second chance…” he uttered, his head still buried in Seongwoo’s chest, wetting the guy’s already wet shirt with his own tears. “Hyung, I love you, I really really love you for real. I’ll change for you. Tell me the things you don’t like about me. Just please don’t---”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Stop it.”

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel was taken aback by the words that just left Seongwoo’s mouth. He anticipated it, but he was confused. All he could do is accept Seongwoo’s words, even though it’s breaking his heart.

 

 

_STOP IT._

 

 

_STOP IT._

 

 

It echoed on his brain. Two words never felt so painful.

 

 

 

 

Daniel let go, and tried to break free from Seongwoo’s embrace, but Seongwoo hugged him even tighter. He lifted his head to get a grasp of what is happening, and he is met with a teary-eyed Seongwoo. He was breathtaking, but it was not time to admire Seongwoo’s beauty.

 

 

 

Seongwoo brought their body closer together. Daniel, who is still confused over everything, responded, bringing his hand back to Seongwoo’s waist, clasping them together, sharing his heat with Seongwoo’s. Seongwoo rested his chin into Daniel’s shoulder, leaning his head to the younger’s head.

 

 

“Stop blaming yourself. It’s nor your fault, Daniel. I’m not angry or disappointed, nor am I thinking of breaking up with you. I told you I’ll wait, didn’t I? I waited because I know you will come. I don’t care whether you came 3, 4 hours late. The fact that you still came is all that matters to me. I love you. And don’t you ever doubt me again. Little things like this would not make my love for you change even for a little bit.” Seongwoo’s voice was reassuring and calm.

 

 

 

Daniel could not help but sob upon hearing Seongwoo’s statements.

 

 

 

“Hyung…it won’t happen again.. I’ll change. Just don’t leave me – ouch!”

 

 

 

 

Daniel’s sincere words were interrupted by Seongwoo headbutting Daniel in response to the younger’s moping.

 

 

 

 

“If you love someone, you should love them for who they are, not the person you want them to be. If you change, then you’re not the same Daniel that I love. I love you because you’re you Daniel. You don’t have to change anything. I love you and your snoring and sleep talking and your bunny teeth and your weird fascination with plaids and your nice body and your ---”

 

 

 

 

 

The kiss was warm, Seongwoo thought. It was chaste and pure and was filled with Daniel’s sincerity. Seongwoo melted in the younger’s kiss, matching their rhythms together, harmoniously filling the air with their honest love for each other. Seongwoo felt Daniel’s hand exploring his body and that’s a sign that he had to break the kiss.

 

 

 

“and I love your kisses but maybe change that?” Seongwoo suggested.

 

 

 

“What do you mean by “That”? Daniel mischievously asked.

 

 

 

“That.” Seongwoo used his pursed lips to point on Daniel’s hand which is now on his ass.

 

 

 

“But you just said that moments ago that I should not change?” Daniel responded with one of his silly faces.

 

 

 

“Ok.. maybe change that habit when we’re in public?” Seongwoo added.

 

 

 

Daniel nodded in agreement. He smiles at Seongwoo and stole a quick peck on Seongwoo’s lips.

 

 

 

_“I love you hyung. I sincerely do.”_

 

 

_“I love you too, Daniel.”_

 

 

_\---_ oOo---

 

_I'm yours to keep, and I'm yours to lose_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first time writing a fan fiction so please go easy on me. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
